Dépression, amour, sexe et autres banalités
by Neurophobic Phenobarbidoll
Summary: Quand Stan, des années plus tard, se refait larguer par Wendy, que va-il se passer? Tout risque de changer... mais... en mieux ou en pire? /!\ Y.A.O.I ! Chapitre 9 en ligne!
1. Prologue, ou: Problème de base

Bonsoir bonsoir! Depuis le temps, comment allez-vous? Je m'excuse envers ceux qui attendent une suite de ma fanfic sur Fragile Dreams, mais là, je suis à cours d'inspiration. La fanfic qui va suivre (si elle intéresse quelqu'un, _of course_) fera plusieurs chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien, je n'ai tapé que les 5 premiers, mais ils seront relativement courts. Désolée... Bref, ceci est le prologue, d'où le fait que ce soit vraiment, vraiment court. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je publie un chapitre par semaine!

Auteur: June. Moi, en fait.

Disclamer: Pas à moi, vous vous en doutez.

/!\ Yaoooooi! Relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous pouvez lire, bien sur, mais ne vous plaigniez pas après coup!

Rating: Pour l'instant... On va mettre T. Je pense que ça suffira. Sinon, prévenez-moi.

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p><span>Prologue.<span>

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Stan, Stan Marsh. J'ai seize ans. Et là, tout va mal.

Mais laissez-moi tout vous raconter depuis le début.

Tout commence il y a deux ans.

J'ai quatorze ans et je sors avec Wendy. Je ne vomis plus dès qu'elle me parle, heureusement. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas : je suis limite son esclave. Dans notre couple, elle décide de tout. Je la laisse faire car elle m'aime, et personne ne m'aimera jamais comme elle. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre. Sans elle, je ne vaux rien.

Comment ça ? C'est bien simple. Qui voudrait de moi, à part elle ? Je ne suis pas vraiment beau, loin d'être intelligent, sans compter que je ne suis bon à rien (sauf peut-être à Guitar Hero, mais qu'est ce que ça vaut ?). Pourquoi une estimation si mauvaise de ma personne ? Je le sais. Même elle me l'a dit, redit, répété, rabâché, à l'infini. Quand aux autres, ils démentent, bien sûr, si je dis quoi que ce soit à ce sujet… putains d'hypocrites. Wendy est la seule à m'ouvrir les yeux, à me rappeler ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire rien. Mais malgré ça, elle me procure la chaleur d'un amour. Donc ça me convient. Même si elle me rabaisse, même si je dois lui être entièrement dévoué. …  
>Et pourtant, exécuter tous ses caprices n'aura pas été suffisant. Un jour elle me quitte. Encore.<p>

Et maintenant ? Qui m'aimera ?

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de la première fois où elle m'a largué. Non ? Et bien, j'ai fait une grosse dépression. Une très grosse dépression. Puis je suis allé trainer avec les gosses gothiques de la ville. Les antis-conformistes les plus conformistes du Colorado. Vous ne pouvez pas les manquer, surtout si vous vous arrêtez au milieu de la nuit boire un coup chez Benny's. Vous les y retrouverez à boire des litres et des litres de café, jusqu'au petit matin. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai testé leur mode de vie. Tout ce qu'il faut pour trainer avec eux c'est écouter leur musique, s'habiller comme eux, souffrir (ou faire semblant, ça fonctionne aussi), fumer et boire du café. Non-conformistes, hum ?

Mais grâce à Butters (pour la première fois de sa vie, il m'a été utile. Miracle.), j'ai arrêté de me lamenter, décidant que je devais continuer à vivre. J'ai laissé tomber les gothkids (même si certain moments de cette période de ma vie était… hum, intéressants ?) et j'ai recommencé à trainer avec ce gros cul de Cartman, Kenny, et Kyle. Oh Kyle…

Pourquoi je soupire ? Tout simplement car j'ai fait une connerie. Une des plus grosses de ma courte vie, même encore bien avant celle de me remettre avec Wendy. Non, ce n'est pas une chose visible, et la seule personne qui en souffre, c'est moi. Et lui, s'il le savait. Mais heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. S'il apprenait ce truc… car oui, j'ai fait cette connerie… Celle de tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

><p>Hum, voilà. J'espère avoir des lecteurs... Une petite review pour me dire si bien pas bien/ suite/ pas suite/ encourager l'auteur ? Merci d'avance :3  
>De m'avoir lu aussi, au passage! A la semaine prochaine!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1, ou: Déprime, mode d'emploi

Bonsoir! Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai décidé de publier tous les mercredis (je sais, vu l'heure très tardive, nous sommes jeudi. Mais j'ai eu une journée chargée). Bref, pas à moi, warning YAOI, blablabla. Vous le savez, ça.

**RaR:**

**Lyra64:** Merci beaucoup!

**DyCin TiBal: **Merci! Je vais essayer de faire les chapitres de plus en plus long...

**Southpark-fangirl: **Pas de panique, voilà la suite! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas! Moi aussi j'adore Stan... Et le KylexStan, _of course._

**Getalo: **Mais moi aussi je t'adore (rien que pour m'avoir posté la première review sur cette fanfic...)! J'avoue que les fanfics de South Park en français sont bien trop rares... Surtout le KylexStan, d'ailleurs... Moi aussi, Stan est mon personnage préféré! Et tu ne m'as pas fait peur, ça fait plaisir de recevoir des review toutes motivées, comme ça! Merci encore!

**Plaaaaaace**_ (au jeu)_** à la suite!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong> Déprime, mode d'emploi.

~ Stan à 14 ans ~

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je pense à Kyle, je me dis que j'ai vraiment tout raté. Vraiment tout. Quand je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui, je ressortais déjà avec Wendy. Pourquoi m'être remis avec elle, dans ce cas? Comme ça. Elle m'a demandé, j'ai accepté. C'est tout. Mais je l'aime un peu, quand même. Le minimum qu'on soit sensé aimer sa copine.

Et là, si je là quitte, je risque d'avoir le droit à une crise de nerf. Ça, faut que j'évite. Sinon, elle voudra savoir pourquoi (elle est curieuse, c'est une fille après tout) et je ne vais surement pas lui répondre « J'aime Kyle, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, et ça, bien avant qu'on se remette ensemble». Elle me pourrirait la vie, et en ferait baver à Kyle. Je ne veux pas de tout ça, moi. J'ai assez de choses perturbantes dans mon quotidien pour en rajouter avec ce genre d'histoires. Alors, sauvons les apparences et jouons au petit couple parfait, heureux et aimant. On va y croire, il le faut. Car de toute façon, à part elle, personne ne m'aimera jamais.

~#~

~ Stan à 15 ans ~

« Stan ?

-Oui Bebe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Wendy te largue.

-… T'as dit quoi, là ? »

Et c'est comme ça que je suis redevenu célibataire. Ma vie était foutue. Ma petite amie de toujours m'avait largué. Et par l'intermédiaire de Barbara, en plus. Ça me rappelle la première fois, tiens. Elle ne pouvait pas me le dire elle-même. C'est la seule fille qui ne m'a jamais aimé! Qui d'autre pourrait le faire ? Plus personne ne m'aimera, maintenant.

Ce qui entraîna ma prochaine décision : vu que je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, autant que je retourne squatter avec les jeunes gothiques, plutôt que de me jeter du haut d'un pont tout de suite. Et ouai, l'histoire se répète.

Mais comprenez-moi ! Wendy, je l'aimais. Bon, un peu, un tout petit peu, mais quand même. Et c'est la seule qui m'a aimé. Oui je me répète, mais c'est la triste réalité.

Comment ça, et Kyle ? Vous plaisantez ? Ahahaha… C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour à sens unique. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. C'est tellement impossible que ça me semble ridicule. Et ça me tue. Encore plus que ma rupture avec Wendy.

Donc, je traine ma déprime jusqu'à chez Henrietta, la seule fille de la bande. Sa mère (que j'ai toujours trouvé étrange, ne serais-ce que pour avoir adopté un extra-terrestre) m'ouvre la port et m'invite à monter voir sa '' douce et créative'' fille. Je connais encore le chemin de sa chambre, bien que cela fasse des années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici. Je frappe doucement à la porte, et un « ouais » blasé m'autorisa à entrer. A peine la porte passée, quatre visages étonnés (pour changer du je-m-en-fout-alors-dégage) se tournèrent vers moi. Ils avaient un peu changés, depuis le temps.

Henrietta à perdu beaucoup de poids. Ses cheveux ont bien poussés, mais elle aborde toujours la même coupe qu'à l'époque, noire, originale et effilée. Elle sort avec Evan. Ce type, qui doit avoir un an de plus que moi. J'ai dis Evan ? Je risque la mort en l'appelant comme ça, sérieux. Il veut qu'on le nomme Curly, à cause de ses cheveux (et ce que Chefgoth veut, Dieu des enfers/ Cthulhu/ reste de la bande le veut). Il rejette son prénom car il en veut à ses parents d'avoir divorcés, et ne veux plus de lien avec eux (ou une connerie quelconque du même genre). Il est plutôt grand, les cheveux terriblement bouclés, un assez long nez (habitude de mentir ?), fume à l'excès, et trimballe toujours sa drôle de canne (dont j'avais momentanément hérité) partout.

A côté de lui, Georgie, le plus jeune de la bande. Encore un qu'on ne doit pas appeler par son prénom (trop conformiste à son goût). Mieux vaut dire Lil' (de son surnom de Littlegoth, mais on abrège, bien sûr !).. Il doit à présent avoir onze ans (tout au plus), Un visage plutôt féminin (maquillé d'un rouge à lèvres mauve foncé) et une coiffure similaire à celle de ses cinq ans… Qui fait d'ailleurs quelque peu emo… là, je vais vraiment mourir. Le pire, c'est qu'il se croit toujours le moins conformiste…

Et enfin, Red (vu que Dylan sonne trop fashion, d'après lui). C'est sans aucun doute le plus beau de la bande. Ses cheveux teints lui ont poussés jusqu'aux épaules, et il a gardé sa mèche qu'il fait sans arrêt bouger, d'un petit (mais tout est relatif) mouvement de tête. Il a probablement passé beaucoup de temps devant son miroir, pour appliquer des crèmes anti-boutons, car le résultat est impeccable, sa peau est immaculée. Le trait de crayon noir qui contourne ses yeux fait ressortir le gris sombre de ces derniers.

Il me voit le dévisager et fronce les sourcils.

« Oh, Stan Marsh le conformiste. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Et bien… J'ai quelques problèmes, en ce moment… je vais plutôt mal, en fait… et donc, je voudrais savoir si vous m'accepteriez de nouveau parmi vous…

-… … Va t'faire foutre. »

Lil'. Il est rancunier, et ça malgré son jeune âge. Je me demande si sa mère n'aurait pas essayé d'avorter à coup d'aiguilles à tricoter dans le ventre, comme celle de Ze Mole, pour qu'il ait un aussi mauvais caractère…

« Et pourquoi tu veux revenir avec nous ? Tu t'es encore fait larguer par ta pouffe ? »

Curly, direct. Comme d'habitude. Même à l'époque, il frappait toujours dans le mille. Toujours le chic pour mettre le doigt là où ça fait le plus mal.

« Ouais, en partie. Cette histoire avec Wendy vient de finir aussi sec que là première fois, mais c'est pas tout… enfin… bref.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Henrietta, curieuse. On lui pardonne, c'est une fille après tout. Mais c'est pas ces affaires ! Comment veut-elle que j'annonce comme ça, devant tous les gothkids, mon ''problème'' ?

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Trop douloureux ?

-Ouais. »

T'imagines pas à quel point, ma vieille.

« Alors c'est bon, tu peur revenir. T'es le bienvenu si tu souffres.

-Ouais. Bon retour… Raven. »

Red ? Mais… J'ai raté quoi, en 8 ans, moi ? Depuis quand sa voix est aussi mélodieuse et douce ? Depuis quand il est aussi beau, surtout ? Roh ! La ferme, les hormones !

Voilà comment j'ai recommencé à trainer avec les gothiques. La fin de l'été approchait, et j'allais entrer au lycée. Et partir en internat, comme la plupart des gens de mon année. Et oui, South Park, village paumé. Il y avait si peu de jeunes voulant aller au lycée qu'ils nous forcent à partir ailleurs. Village à la con. Quoique, au moins, je ne verrais plus Shelley avant un bon bout de temps.

L'internat. Ça sera des chambres de deux. Bien sûr, je ne m'installerais pas avec Kyle. Non, sérieusement, ce n'est pas en dormant dans le lit à côté du sien que je vais oublier que l'aime à en crever. Il faut que je l'oublie. Et pour ça, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de couper les ponts. Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus souffrir.

Comme prévu, à la rentrée, je me suis débrouillé pour être dans la chambre de Red. Bien sûr, je sais que Kyle est avec Kenny (au moins, je suis tranquille, ce dernier ne lui sautera pas dessus. Plus hétéro que Ken', tu meurs.), et Cartman avec Butters (là, par contre, je ne peux pas garantir que le gros cul ne ferra rien à Butters..). Mais je m'en fiche, ou j'essaye de m'en ficher, plutôt je ne leur adresse plus la parole. Ça fait bizarre, en fait…

J'ai choqué pas mal de monde avec ma métamorphose en ''Raven''. Mais le pire, c'est le regard de Kyle : C'est comme si je l'attristais. Mais grâce à Red, j'ai tenu le coup. Il faut dire qu'il a trouvé moyen de m'occuper. Déjà, on a beaucoup soigné mon look. Combien d'après midi de cours avons-nous grattées pour faire les boutiques ? Je prends bien plus soin de mon apparence qu'a l'époque. J'ai même pris l'habitude de me maquiller (même si j'avoue qu'au début, c'était vraiment catastrophique). Mes cheveux ont bien poussés, alors j'en ai profité pour me faire une coupe : Dégradés, ébouriffés, une longue mèche devant l'œil (pas du même coté que Red, il aurait hurlé au plagiat !). Le résultat vaut bien la tonne de laque utilisée par jour.

Le temps à passé. Pour Noel, mes nouveaux amis se sont cotisés pour m'offrir un piercing. Arcade droite. Et sans me vanter, ça me va plutôt bien. Et je pense même m'en faire d'autres, à l'occasion (peut être pas tout de suite, par contre. Vu comment mes parents ont piqués une crise…)

Lentement, je retrouve le sourire. Autant qu'un gothique le peut, en tout cas. Grâce aux gothkids, et en particulier à Red. J'ai plus ou moins réappris à vivre. J'ai repris Guitar Hero. J'arrive même à ne plus penser perpétuellement à lui… Kyle…


	3. Chapitre 2, ou: Parler dans son coin

J'suis en r'tard! En r'tard! D'environ une demi heure... *pleurniche et supplie* Mais pardonnez moi!J'ai eu une semaine très chargée! On est fraîchement jeudi, et bien sûr, je suis incapable de ne pas avoir de retard u_u

Bref, trêve de blabla inutile.

Vous savez bien que South Park ne m'appartient pas (dommage) et que je ne touche (malheureusement) pas un seul centime grâce à ce que j'écris (en même temps, vu ce que c'est, encore heureux).

Danger danger! Yaoi, mais vous n'avez quand même pas atterris là par pur hasard.  
>Un langage pas digne de quelqu'un de poli non plus, mais en même temps... c'est South Park, quoi!<p>

**Rar**: _Gelato:_ Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les Gothkids (ils sont trop forts xD) Je serais ravie de lire une de tes fics! A la prochaine o/  
><em>Weywey: <em>Merci pour ta review, que je viens de recevoir deux minutes avant d'envoyer cette suite ^^ ça fait plaisir!

_Et voilà votre chapitre!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2.<strong>

_[PoV Kyle]_

Je m'appelle Kyle, j'ai 15 ans. Je suis roux, sans tâches de rousseurs. Depuis l'école élémentaire, j'ai appris à utiliser un lisseur et ma chevelure est (un minimum) domptée. Je ne suis pas spécialement grand, et plutôt mince. Le gros cul se fout de ma gueule en disant que j'ai presque un corps de fille. Mais n'importe quoi ! Quel débile ! Quel con !

En plus de m'insulter car je suis juif, roux, et ''ressemble à une fille'', il me traite de tapette. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, bien au contraire même, mais il ne faut pas dire n'importe quoi non plus ! Non, mais quel abruti ! Je ne suis pas gay, moi.  
>Ce n'est pas parce que, lors ce que Stan est parti avec les Gothkids pour finir par m'ignorer complètement, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures sur l'épaule de Kenny que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit! Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Stan ! Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est vraiment beau, super gentil, que son nouveau piercing lui va vraiment bien et que son look actuel le rend encore plus sex…<p>

Stop ! Je n'ai pas pensé que mon meilleur ami était incroyablement sex ! Pas du tout. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer… Meilleur ami, hum… Peut-on encore se considérer comme tels ?

Oh, Stan… Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Stan…

.

_[PoV ?]_

Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ?

Jouons aux devinettes, ok ? Je suis blond, les yeux bleus clairs, éteins et comme délavés… Bon, ok, c'était peut-être pas une super idée de se droguer. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes dans ma vie, à commencer par un don dont je me serais bien passé, ainsi que ma famille, alors je crois que peux me permettre ça.

Une idée ? Non ? Bon, un autre indice. Je suis un véritable obsédé, je pense sexe à longueur de journée. Je peux bien l'admettre, ce n'est pas trop grave. Pleins de jeunes sont comme ça de nos jours. De plus, mes remarques déplacées font bien rire les autres. Je dois d'ailleurs expliquer pas mal de trucs sur pas mal de choses (vous voyez ce que je veux dire, bien sûr) à mes potes.

Physiquement, mon corps svelte et bien taillé me procure beaucoup (beaucoup) d'admiratrices. D'après leur dire, j'ai un très beau visage, et de beaux cheveux, même si souvent cachés par une capuche. Je suis aussi percé de partout. Toute l'oreille gauche, langue, arcade droite par deux fois… Non, toujours pas ?

Mais voyons ! Je suis Kenny McCormick !

Bon. Je vais vous résumer la situation. Nous sommes en février, et depuis septembre, Stan est parti. Avec les gothiques de South Park, oui, ceux qui passent leur temps à fumer ou boire du café. Non, il ne traine plus avec nous, ses amis de toujours. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pourcent, bien sûr, cette idée peut même paraître vraiment insensée, mais je crois qu'il en pince pour Kyle. Et ouais. Et il ne veut pas lui dire. Stan, mais c'que t'es con ! T'as même pas tiqué que Kyle est complètement dingue de toi ! Quel boulet, ce mec.

Pour sa défense, il faut dire que son petit roux n'a même pas encore accepté, ou même réalisé, que Stan lui plaisait. Bon, d'accord. Kyle aura du mal à reconnaître qu'il peut être attiré par un garçon, surtout si sa mère lui a monté la tête (ce qui est fort probable). Elle est trop conservatrice, et voir son fils avec un autre mec la dérangerais. On pourrait dire qu'on s'en fiche d'elle, mais elle a beaucoup d'influence sur son fils, malheureusement.

Mais au point ou ces deux idiots en sont, il va vraiment falloir que je me démerde pour les caser ensemble. Sinon, je sens que cette histoire va mal finir. Sans rire, déjà que Stan est redevenu un Gothkid, j'n'ai pas envie que ça devienne des suicides à la chaîne… C'est moi qui ai l'habitude de mourir ! (Oui ça m'arrive encore, de temps en temps.) Bref. Il faut que je reste concentré sur eux, le temps que tout ce bordel se fini… Ohh ! Il est à qui, ce joli petit cul, là-bas ?

.

_[POV Cartman]_

Détourne les yeux du cul d'Heidi, sale pauvre ! Aujourd'hui elle, hier Lola, demain Millie, ou bien même Sally ? Elles ne te suffisent jamais, hein ? Putain, tu claques des doigts et tu peux toutes les avoir. Je te déteste encore plus pour ça, connard. Quand tu les auras toutes eus, tu te calmeras ? Tu te poseras un jour ? T'as vraiment un gros problème, putain de pauvre.

Hum. Je suis Éric Théodore Cartman. Non, Heidi ne m'intéresse pas ! C'est juste que j'aie vu, grâce à mon incroyable clairvoyance, j'ai compris qu'il manquait vraiment une case à cet enculé, pour se taper autant de nanas. Je jure que je vais l'en empêcher. Et il aura intérêt à respecter mon autorité !

Revenons au problème du moment : mon deuxième souffre-douleur préféré (juste après Butters, bien sûr), j'ai nommé la tapette juive, depuis que son Stan adoré s'en est allé squatter avec ces abrutis de vampires (ou quelque chose du même genre), se permet de déprimer. Et ÇA, c'est vraiment pas bien. N'imaginez surtout pas que je me fais du souci pour lui, la bonne blague ! Non, c'est juste qu'il me fait chier !

Il n'est même plus d'humeur à répondre à mes provocations. Résultat, moi, je m'emmerde. Sérieusement, j'ai beau le traiter de sale feuj, d'insulter sa mère et toute sa famille, ou même d'insinuer qu'il est une tapette, il m'ignore ! La seule chose qui le fasse réagir, c'est quand j'insulte l'autre tarlouze nouvellement gothique, mais là, je me prends carrément son point dans le nez. Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir des marques dans le visage. J'en conclus donc que, pour que Kyle redevienne comme avant, il suffit de convaincre sa copine gothique de revenir trainer avec nous ! Élémentaire ! Bon, il me faut un plan. Je vais trouver, faites-moi confiance. D'ici peu, tout sera redevenu comme avant…

.

_[POV Red]_

Depuis maintenant plus de six mois que Raven est revenu vers nous, la vie me paraît un peu moins fade. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis trouvé un ami, un vrai. C'est quelqu'un de formidable, qui est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de confier mes problèmes. C'est tout nouveau, pour moi. J'essaye parfois de lui rendre la pareille, évidement.

~Flash back~

« Raven?

-Ouais, Red?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu te joindre à nous?

- Oh, tu sais, je souffrais, et souffre encore de ma rupture avec Wen…

-Oh, pitié ! Pas cette excuse ! Je sais très bien que t'en as plus rien à foutre de cette pouffe, et ça depuis bien longtemps !

- Mais…

- Oh, arrête ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas sur le point ou je te crois sur un point, c'est bien un chagrin d'amour que tu as. Mais tu ne penses plus à Wendy, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

- Je prends ton silence comme une réponse positive. Tu veux me dire qui c'est ?

- …

-J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. C'est ton pote, ce mec roux avec qui t'était tout le temps, si je devine juste?

-…

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, je sais toujours quand on me ment.

-… Bon t'as gagné. Je vais tout te raconter… Ce mec roux… c'est mon meilleur ami, enfin, c'était. Et… je suis amoureux de lui.

-Ouais, et ensuite ?

- Mais tu ne réalises pas ! C'est une situation horrible ! Je souffre… tout simplement car il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

- Il t'a envoyé chier ?

- Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit.

-Bah pourquoi ça n'irait pas entre vous, dans ce cas ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'on est deux mecs ! C'est une raison bien suffisante, non ! Et bien qu'il soit plus que tolérant, il n'est pas gay !

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Hum… Il n'a simplement jamais montré d'intérêt pour les hommes. Et même ! Je ne le mérite pas, j'suis trop nul. Même s'il était gay, je ne l'intéresserai pas !

- Comment ça, nul ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme merde, là ? Qui est le con qui t'as dit un truc pareil !

-… Wendy. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'à part elle, personne ne pourra m'aimer.

- Et tu as cru à ses conneries ?

- Faut dire qu'elle me l'a tellement répété qu'à force, ouais, j'ai dû finir par y croire.

- Putain. Si je croise cette salope, je lui fous une droite ! Maintenant, tu m'écoutes Raven. Oublie tout ce que cette poufiasse t'a dit. T'es quelqu'un de formidable. Et t'est super beau, tu ne réalises même pas. Tu es adorable. Bon, d'accord, t'es pas la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai vu, mais t'es pas con et t'as de la ressource. Donc si tu le veux, ton roux, tu l'auras ! Tôt ou tard ! »

Ok, ok. Je ne dois pas être super réconfortant, car il a fondu en larmes et s'est jeté dans mes bras. Il a inondé mon épaule, mais je l'ai laissé faire. En sa présence, je me radouci, ou plutôt, je laisse tomber mon masque blasé et froid. Bien sûr, nous avions eu bien d'autres conversations, sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Je sais tout de sa vie, il sait tout de la mienne (même si ce n'est pas une jolie histoire à écouter). Mais rassurez vous, c'est juste un ami pour moi. J'ai bien compris que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier Kyle. Pourtant, je vais quand même tout mon possible pour le distraire un peu : il ne veut pas se déclarer et va en crever (au sens propre), un de ces jours. Je refuse que mon nouveau meilleur ami me claque entre les doigts.

Non, je ne peux pas vraiment Henrietta, Curly et Lil' comme mes meilleurs (bien que seuls) amis. Nous nous entendons, bien sûr, je passe d'(assez, si on peut dire ça comme ça) agréables moments avec eux. Nous buvons du café, nous fumons, nous parlons littérature gothique. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentit mieux, grâce à eux. D'après ce que m'a expliqué Raven (en se marrant et en me traitant d'handicapé des sentiments) on se sent mieux en présence d'amis, en général. Mais moi, le seul truc que j'ai fait avec les autres Gothkids, à part les choses citées précédemment, c'est trainer ma déprime. Alors qu'avec Stan, je revis. Et ouais. J'ai même réappris à rire et à sourire.

Vous trouvez que je parle trop. Bon, revenons au problème principal : caser Raven et son pote ensemble. Et pour cela, j'ai peut être une idée. Mon corbeau personnel aura seize ans le dix-sept mars, soit dans un peu moins de deux mois. Et je compte bien lui organiser une fête, en invitant ses anciens potes dans son dos. Ça va être une bonne occasion pour réconcilier tout le monde. Ou plus, dans certains cas… Ouah ! Je m'emporte, là. Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais changé. J'aime parler maintenant. À propos, je ne vous avais pas raconté ! En fait … [ … Abrégé faute de place …] Et donc voilà comment conclure la passionnante, mais terriblement triste histoire de ma vie…

Merde, j'ai recommencé.

Excusez-moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu! A la prochaine!<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3, ou: Mauvaise foi

Bonsoir bonsoir! Bonne nuit, vu l'heure. Comment allez-vous? Moi bien! C'était mon anniversaire, il y a quelques jours, et mes amies m'on offert un super tshirt de South Park \o/ Je me suis aussi achetée une grosse peluche de Stan, à la Japan Expo.  
>BREFonSenFOUT.<p>

Disclamer et warning, c'est comme d'habitude, hum. Sinon. Je remarque en me relisant que j'ai mit beaucoup de références précises à certains épisodes... Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore ça. Ah! En parlant de référence: J'ai fait un petit **clin d'œil** à une fanfic sur le couple KylexStan , que j'ai adoré ^^

Allez, le **RAR:**

_Getalo:_ Merci beaucoup! Ah oui, Cartman reste Cartman xD on l'aime comme il es! Quand à l'histoire de Red, je ne sais pas si je vais développer son passé, mais dans son présent, il va lui en arriver, des trucs \o/ Tes review me font toujours super plaisir :3

_Anglique:_ Merci beaucoup! La suite est là!

Sinon. Ce chapitre ne va peut-être pas vous sembler super intéressant...  
>Mais il est nécessaire pour enclencher là suite.<p>

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

_[POV Kenny]_

Alors que je squatte avec Bebe (qui est vraiment sympa, sans compter que c'est un très bon coup, testé et approuvé) à papoter de tout et de rien, quelqu'un me pose une main sur l'épaule. Je vois Bebe blêmir légèrement, et se crisper un peu. Je me retourne. Oh, si je m'attendais à le voir. Devant moi se tenait un drôle d'individu, cheveux noirs et rouges, maquillage outrancier et chaussures winklepicker d'un mauve sombre, le nouvel ami de Stan, Red Goth en personne. Il me dévisage, puis me dit, de sa voix cassée mais étrangement douce : « Salut… je voudrais te parler… c'est possible ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, lui ? Me dire un truc à propos de Stan, à tous les coups ! Il foudroie Bebe du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre que sa présence est plus qu'indésirable. Elle me regarde, comme pour me poser une question muette. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, et elle tourne les talons.

« Tu veux me dire un truc ?

-Ouais… C'est au sujet de Raven … Enfin, je veux dire Stan. Je suppose que tu as remarqué que c'est pas trop la forme, en ce moment…

-Oui, ça, je ne peux qu'avoir remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-A la base, c'est quelque chose de secret. Mais là, je suis complètement dépassé par la situation. Il va mal, vraiment. Il me faut une aide extérieure, et je ne sais pas qui m'adressé… J'ai pensé à ses vieux potes, mais le gros ne m'inspire pas confiance, le roux… c'est pas possible… alors il ne reste que toi… Mais je préfère que tu me dise ce que tu sais… ou que tu pense savoir.

-Et toi, promet moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

-T'inquiètes pas, je te le promets.

-Parfait. Je suppose qu'il s'est parfaitement remis de sa rupture avec cette connasse de Wendy. Mais il reste encore avec vous, ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas mieux. Et je pense que c'est relié à Kyle, tu sais… notre ami roux. Je pense… je pense que Stan est … putain, c'est bizarre de parler à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas… je pense qu'il est amoureux de Kyle. Je voudrais bien les caser ensemble. En plus de Stan, Kyle va de plus en plus mal aussi… alors je voudrais éviter…

-Une vague de suicide ?

-Exact. »

Je souris presque malgré moi. Ce mec, pourtant si étrange, me laisse une bonne impression. Je sens qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. En plus, il est plutôt mignon, et il a vraiment les traits fins, pour un garçon… Hum. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé ça. Ou… ou alors d'un point de vue totalement objectif. Oui. Voilà.

Il se racle la gorge, et je remarque que j'ai complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Oups. Je lui réaccorde mon attention. Il poursuivit :

« Donc, j'ai pensé que pour l'anniversaire de Raven, comme ce n'est pas dans trop longtemps, on pourrait organiser une fête. Bien sûr, on ne serait pas trop nombreux, quelque chose du genre notre bande et la votre. On pourrait s'arranger pour les…

-Saouler légèrement, puis les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mine de rien, comme si on y était pour rien, bien sûr. »

Là, c'est à lui de me sourire. On se comprend bien. C'est agréable d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que quelqu'un. Ça me ferait plaisir de lui reparler… Oh, de toute façon, on va bien devoir se fréquenter, s'il faut organiser cette soirée. Je lui donne un rendez-vous pour le faire, au passage. En acceptant la date, il me sourit encore une fois, avant de s'en aller.

Ça lui va bien, de sourire… il devrait le faire plus souvent, ça le rend vraiment adorab… oh. Je recommence à dire n'importe quoi. Je parle tout seul, en plus. Ça ne va vraiment plus, dans ma tête. Pff, comment ça craint.

_[POV Red]_

Il est bien ce mec (bien qu'il y a quelques temps, j'avoue que je l'aurais appelé ''conformiste'', sans même chercher à lui adresser la parole). Vraiment. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

Je l'ai convaincu de m'aider pour la fête, mais aussi de s'occuper de la partie difficile : convaincre ce Kyle de venir. Ah… Oui, l'autre gras du bide est invité aussi. Comment ça, je ne suis pas sympa ? Non, mais sans rire, qui a dit que j'étais sympa ?

Bref. Je pense que tout devrait bien fonctionner. Il nous faudrait quelque chose à picoler, histoire que notre roux se décoince un peu… surtout que d'après Raven, il ne tient pas l'alcool du tout, c'en serait même comique à voir. Il faudrait aussi éloigner Stan de » sa baraque, juste le temps de décorer un minimum et de ramener ce qu'il faut là bas.

Mais comment faire pour l'éloigner sans éveiller ses soupesons ? ... Je sais ! Si on se cotise, avec Lil', Curly et Henrietta, on pourrait lui payer un autre piercing. Et pendant que je l'accompagnerais chez le perceur, Kenny se chargera de tout préparer sa maison. Quelle bonne idée. Il faudrait aussi éloigner cette pétasse de Shelley. Elle fait chier, cette conasse conformiste, sérieux. Bon, encore une fois, je laisse les anciens potes de Stan s'en occuper. Problème réglé.

Mais maintenant, la question existentielle est : quel piercing offrir à notre corbeau ? Mhhh… ça ? Ou encore ça ? Je ferais mieux de demander conseil à Henrietta. Ou à Kenny, il en a, lui aussi. Oui, je lui demanderais son avis, il a l'air d'avoir bon gout. Sans oublier qu'il est beau, très b…

Humhum. Je n'ai pas pensé la dernière affirmation. Non non. Pas du tout… NON, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Et je ne parle pas trop !

… Comment ça, vous me préfériez avant ?

_[POV Butters… ?]_

Bienvenue dans notre siii jolie ville de South Park ! Ici, le soleil brille et l'herbe est bien verte, même si une épaisse couche de neige la recouvre.

Moi, c'est Butters (tout le monde m'appelle comme ça) ! Heureux de vous connaître ! Je suis toujours le même depuis mon enfance, contrairement à certains. Mes yeux turquoises sont toujours trop grands, mes cheveux trop blonds et mes mèches rebelles (ah les vilaines !) sont retenues par des barrettes de petite fille, mais je trouve ça super beau.

Mon meilleur ami, c'est Éric Cartman. Il n'est pas toujours très gentil, fait parfois des choses bizarres et il m'ignore souvent aussi, mais c'est pas grave, je lui pardonne.

Ah, j'allais oublier. Je suis toujours bicurieux, je prends toujours soin de bien ranger les aliments par ordre alphabétique dans les placards (sinon papa est furieux, et crotte de bique ! j'en ai assez de me faire punir) et je me fais encore déguiser (en ourson par des starlettes pourries-gâtées, en fille par Eric) à l'occasion.

Mais trêve de bavardages ! Je vous explique le truc qui cloche. Depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, à South Park, tout part en sucette (comme d'habitude, vous allez me dire ! Mais là, c'est pire) ! Kyle et Stan ne se parlent plus, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien Wendy est à nouveau en couple avec Token Mon père me punit encore plus pour rien Éric ne me parle plus que pour me donner des ordres (je crois que je devrais demander aux messieurs les extraterrestres de lui enlever sa sonde anale, ça le met de mauvaise humeur) et pour finir, la télé passe toujours les mêmes épisodes de Terrence et Philippe. Doux Jésus, rien ne va plus !

Mais heureusement, nous allons au lycée, maintenant ! Dans la douce commune de North Park, aussi réputée pour sa merveilleuse confiserie. Je suis en internat, comme tous les copains ! Et je partage une chambre avec mon meilleur ami Éric. La nuit, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être pris en photo, mais j'ai les paupières bien trop lourdes pour en avoir le cœur net. Tant pis, ce n'est probablement rien d'important. Les cours se passent relativement bien, et les gens de ma classe sont géniaux ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai retrouvé parmi eux ! Non ? Grégory, le garçon aux cheveux d'or, qui nous avait aidé à sauver nos humoristes Canadiens préférés, pendant La Résistance. Et il y a aussi Christophe, plus connu sous son surnom de ''Ze Mole'', que nous avons connus quand on avait neuf ans, pour les mêmes raisons que Gregory. Il a beaucoup de cernes et se ballade toujours avec une pelle accrochée dans le dos. Plutôt bizarre. Mais je crois que ces deux derniers sont amoureux. C'est mignon ! Mais chut ! Faut pas le dire, c'est un secret.

Sinon, dans ma super classe, il y a aussi Bebe, Jimmy, Clyde, Tweek, Token et Wendy que je connaissais déjà avant.

Je crois aussi que Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Éric et Henrietta-la-gothique-qui-fait-peur sont ensemble en classe ! Ils ont aussi de la chance !

Stan, il n'est plus qu'avec ce mec qui se fait appeler Red (à cause de ses cheveux, je suppose). Ils restent toujours ensemble, d'ailleurs. Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, alors tant mieux pour eux.

Quand j'y pense, c'est plus Kyle qui à l'air triste, même si il est en cours avec tous ses copains. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Mais bon… ça ne me regarde pas, alors je laisse tomber.

C'est pour ça, donc, que je suis vraiment inquiet ! Oh la la, doux Jésus. J'espère que tout va redevenir comme avant ! Vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemblent mes copains, aujourd'hui ? Kyle est toujours aussi roux, mais heureusement, ses cheveux ne bouclent plus autant qu'avant. Kenny me fait un peu peur, avec ses yeux d'un bleu clair et terne, sans aucune lueur, ils paraissent morts. Brrr ! Ah, et il a encore une veste à capuche, mais noire, à présent. Éric… Bah il est toujours gros. Mais bon, il a bien grandit, donc ça ne choque pas trop. Et il a pris du muscle, alors ses coups font encore plus mal qu'avant ! C'est pour ça que les autres évitent de trop le provoquer. Craig fait toujours de très vilains signes avec son doigt, Tweek ne peut plus tenir une heure sans boire de café, Wendy porte toujours un béret rose, Bebe a la plus gosse poitrine que j'ai vu et Jimmy raconte, pour ne pas changer, des blagues que je ne comprends pas. Quant à Stan, il a trop changé, ça me rend triste d'en parler. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui, j'en suis presque sûr !

Oh, j'ai un coup de téléphone de mon père… Oh, il n'a pas l'air très content, vu comment il hurle. Crotte de bique, flute de zut ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait !

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, malgré le peu d'avancement pour l'histoire dans ce chapitre. Désolée ^^' Ah, et merci encore pour vos review, c'est toujours super d'en recevoir :3<p>

A la semaine prochaine!  
>~June!<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4, ou: Préparatifs

Cher lecteur, je me mets à plat ventre devant toi et me traine dans la poussière, rampe sur des braises brulantes et plonge dans les orties avant de demander ton pardon. Comment vous expliquer ce mois d'absence ? Bien… par le commencement ? J'étais partie en vacances, et manque de pot, aucune connexion là bas. Après trois semaines, privée de ma drogue favorite, j'ai pu rentrer chez moi ! SUPER, j'ai internet! Mais malheureusement, poisseuse comme je le suis, j'ai eu un problème avec Word, qui refusait catégoriquement de m'ouvrir quoi que ce soit, ne serai-ce qu'un document vierge. Donc me revoilà, avec encore près d'une semaine de retard et un Word tout neuf sur mon ordinateur !

Hip hip hip Hourra ! Allez, **RaR** :

_Getalo :_ Oh, c'était vraiment, un tout petit stand, bien caché ! Je suis ravie que ce rapprochement te plaise ! C'est vrai que c'est plutôt original ! Mais j'aime bien ce genre de couple surprenant. Et non, la fête, c'est pour mercredi ! Merci d'être toujours là pour me reviewer, ça me fait tellement plaisir 3 Merci !

_Kenny fangirl :_ Nya, contente que mon Butters t'ai plu :3 Il apporte une certaine… innocence à l'histoire J En favoris ? Ohhh Merci _ Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4.<em>

« Mais on peut savoir où vous m'emmenez ?

-nan ! Et ne t'enlèves pas le bandeau avant qu'on soit arrivés !

-vous me faites chier, putain. »

Stan Marsh, aveugle temporairement, se faisait entrainer par quatre jeunes gothiques à travers la ville, et il détestait le fait de ne pas savoir où il allait.

« Voilà, maintenant tu peux l'enlever, ton bandeau. On est arrivés. »

Stan, moyennement énervé par tout ce cirque, enleva le bout de tissus d'un geste brusque. Mais, bien qu'il reconnaisse le lieu, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il fichait là.

« Le salon de tatouage ?

-Oui, parce qu'un certain Raven nous bassine depuis une éternité pour un nouveau piercing alors, par pitié pour nos oreilles, on lui offre pour son anniversaire »

Lil', toujours aussi cassant, même pour la bonne cause. Mais il faut lui pardonner, c'est dans son caractère. On n'y peut rien. Quant à celui qui allait se faire offrir un joli cadeau par ses si charmants amis, sa bouche formait un parfait ovale.

« Ouais, et même qu'on t'offre un snakebite. »

La mâchoire du futur possesseur du dit piercing faillit s'écraser sur le trottoir. Puis un immense sourire illumina son visage et il se jeta dans les bras de son ami aux cheveux rouges, leur murmurant mille mercis. Les autres lui adressèrent une grimace, que seul un connaisseur aurait pu identifier comme un sourire amusé.

La seule fille de la bande déclara : « Bon, avec Lil' et Curly, on va aller se boire un café chez Benny's. Red restera avec toi, et dès que vous avez fini, rejoignez nous. »

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et passèrent la porte de la boutique.

~ Ellipse ~

« Bon, j'y vais à trois. Un… deux… trois !

- ! »

Traduction : !

~ Ellipse ~

De sa langue, Stan jouait avec les deux petites billes de métal qui occupaient sa bouche, juste en dessous du niveau de sa lèvre inférieure. Bon, bien sûr, ça lui avait fait mal, mais quelle importance ! Ça valait le coup ! Le jeune Marsh souriait fièrement, mettant en valeur les petites pyramides qui pointaient sous sa bouche.

« 'Tain, Raven ! Oui, c'est clair que ça te va bien, et OUI, tu es encore plus beau. Mais si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de marcher en sautillant, je te jure que je vais changer de trottoir ! »

Le jeune homme en question éclata d'un franc rire et saisis la main de son ami, afin de l'entrainer dans sa démarche bondissante. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, resserra sa prise sur la main de son Corbeau et se dit que la vie n'avait jamais été aussi sympa que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Pendant que les Gothkids faisaient les abrutis, Kenny-je-suis-une-bombe McCormick livrait bataille contre son ami juif

« Allez Kyle ! Sois gentil et ramène ton cul à cette putain de fête !

-J'ai dit NON.

-Fait un effort ! Essaye de faire un effort ! Même l'autre gras du bide vient !

-Il vient seulement pour s'empiffrer de chips gratuitement ! Et même, tu crois que ça peut me faire quelque chose ? Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller, oui !

-Bordel ! Mec, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fait le pour Stan ! On n'a jamais raté aucun de ses anniversaires ! En plus, tout est prêt ! J'ai même pu convaincre sa sœur de dégager !

-Je ne préfère pas savoir comment t'as fait…

-Ah non hein ! Je saute peut être sur tout ce qui bouge, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me taper des bulldogs. Faut pas exagérer. »

Le roux qui, jusque là, gardait le visage fermé se dérida quelque peu. Un rictus s'écharpa d'entre ses lèvres : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que Stan voudra seulement de nous, à cette fête ?

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Un point important, il me semble… Ah ouais ! Parce qu'on est ses AMIS, peut-être !

-Mais bien sûr ! Des amis à qui il n'a pas adressé la parole depuis des mois ! »

A présent en colère, l'encapuchonné plaqua son vis-à-vis contre le mur le plus proche et posa sa main, presque violemment, bras tendu, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Kyle. Il s'approcha de lui, suffisamment pour sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage. L'autre rougit du fait de la soudaine proximité de son ami, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Écoute. Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, vu que tu passes tout ton temps à te plaindre, mais Stan ne va pas bien ! T'as entendu, maintenant ? Il va vraiment mal, et toi, qui est supposé être son meilleur ami, n'en à rien à foutre !

-Mais, je…

-Mais QUOI ? » Rugit le blond.

Kyle, livide, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

« Mais je ne savais pas… »

A la vision du jeune homme à présent extrêmement gêné et au bord des larmes, Kenny sentit sa rage fondre comme neige au soleil (sauf à South Park, évidemment). Il attrapa son ami et le ramena doucement contre son torse, puis lui caressa les cheveux.

« Chuuut, Kyle, c'est fini Ne pleure pas… Excuse-moi de m'être énervé… »

Le roux, sanglotant, la tête niché contre l'épaule du jeune McCormick, passa ses bras dans le dos de celui-ci et agrippa son sweet-shirt.

« Pardon, pardon…Oh, Kenny… Je n'avais pas vu qu'il allait si mal… Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste parce que je n'ai pas été là pour lui…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

-Vrai-vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Allez, mec, reprend toi. Il faut qu'on aille décorer sa maison. Juste un ou deux trucs. Et ramener toutes les boissons… Et le stock de bouffe. Allez. Ses parents partent à Denver et sa sœur va passer la nuit chez Scott Tenorman.

-Attend, tu parles bien du demi-frère de Cartman ? A qui il a fait manger ses parents en chili ?

-Ouais, lui. Depuis sa dernière altercation avec le gros cul, il a craqué et est tout le temps défoncé. Comme Servietski. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très difficile dans ses choix… La preuve…

-C'est clair que pour vouloir se taper Shelley… »

Les deux amis rirent, puis se mirent en route.

« Et maintenant, ça vous tente, un autre café chez moi ? Devant un film d'horreur, ou même gore ? Un truc bien pathétique, en tout cas.

-Si tu veux… »

Red fit un clin d'œil à Henrietta, qui lui répondit d'un discret hochement de tête. Leur plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

« Où ils sont, les biscuits apéritifs ?

-Dans la cuisine.

-J'ai trop faim ! Va donc me les chercher, juif.

- Vas-y toi-même, enfoiré de gros lard !

-Oh, vos gueules, tous les deux. Kyle, tu veux bien m'aider à accrocher cette banderole ?

- Ouais, pas de soucis. »

Alors qu'il enfonçait la punaise dans le mur, le blond sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son slim orange. A l'écran s'affichait ''1 nouveau message de : Red''. Il s'empressa de le lire : ''J'espère que tout est prêt, on est en chemin. On arrive dans 10 minutes, maximum. ''

« Les mecs, ils arrivent. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ?

-On a tout terminé, pauvre.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, gros cul. T'es vraiment con. En plus, tu sais très bien que je dois avoir plus de fric que toi, maintenant.

-… t'es vraiment un fils de pute de me rappeler ça, Kenny. Je te haie.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est réciproque, rassure toi. En parlant de pute, j'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler les activités de ta mère ? A ce que je me souvienne, c'est bien elle qu'on a retrouvé en couverture de Grosse Pute Magazine, et dans un porno sur le net à bouffer de la merde ?

-C'était vraiment ignoble pour nos yeux innocents…

-… J'vous emmerde, et si vous continuez, je rentre à ma maison ! »

Les deux autres soupirèrent en cœur. Éric avait gardé ce tic de langage, qui le poursuivait depuis l'enfance. Mais pour en revenir à leur (énième) dispute, il s'avère que le jeune blond avait raison : il y a trois ans de cela, la famille McCormick avait hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent, par un quelconque oncle sans descendance venant de mourir. Comme quoi, le malheur des uns font le bonheur des autres. A présent, ils vivaient convenablement, Stuart avait fait soigner son problème d'alcoolisme et avait trouvé un bon travail, tout comme Carole. Ils avaient aussi acheté une maison un peu plus convenable que la précédente. Il semblerait que cette famille se soit enfin reprise en main. Pas trop tôt…

Quand à nos protagoniste, tandis que le Hitler de notre époque faisait la gueule et que l'encapuchonné se cachait derrière le canapé, le roux éteignait la lumière et rejoignait ses amis à tâtons. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre..

Ce dernier, à peine assis, se perdu dans ses pensées. Il attendait avec impatience son meilleur ami, de le prendre dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Amorcer une tentative de réconciliation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à poiroter. Il s'adossa confortablement contre le dos du canapé.

En le regardant, le blond se demanda s'il se rendrait compte à temps de ses sentiments pour Stan. Il savait que la patience de ce dernier avait des limites, et que bientôt, il allait craquer. Il le sentait. Mais la question était : Comment gérer cette future crise ? Le jeune McCormick s'inquiétait, car si à huit ans son ami avait fait une assez grosse dépression pour se laisser complètement dépérir, il avait réellement peur de comment il allait réagir à seize ans, surtout si on prend en compte sa nouvelle bande aux idées morbides… Oh, il n'était pas aveugle non plus. Il avait bien remarqué, durant les quelques entrevues passées en compagnie de Red, en vue de l'organisation de la fête, les cicatrices boursouflées au creux de ses poignets qui avaient été, un jour où le garçon aux cheveux rouges allait particulièrement mal, des profondes coupures sanguinolentes. Donc rien de bien réjouissant en perspective. La seule chose à faire pour l'instant est d'espérer que tout irait bien.  
>Préférant penser à autre chose, il permit à ses penser de vagabonder librement. Celles-ci se redirigèrent immédiatement vers Red. Le jeune homme était très rapidement devenu quelqu'un de spécial, pour lui. De vraiment spécial. C'était un homme, et pourtant, d'une façon inexplicable, il lui plaisait. Tellement. Au début, Kenny n'avait pas compris ces sentiments, mais bien vite, il les avait acceptés. Lui, des sentiments ? Incroyable mais vrais. Il n'avait été intéressé que par les filles, pour l'instant. Mais d'un point de vue physique uniquement. Jamais de véritable amour, jamais rien de plus que du sexe. Non, pour Red, c'était plus que ça…<p>

Soudain, un bruit de clef interrompit son flot de réflexions. Des voix lui parvinrent de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Les pas approchaient du salon, où ils étaient cachés. La lumière s'est allumée, entrainant le moment tant attendu de surgir en criant ''SURPRISE !''.

« Les mecs… » Fut tout ce que le jeune Marsh réussit à dire, complètement halluciné par cette situation.

* * *

><p>AH ! Je vous annonce que, vu que je trouve que je vous ai assez fait attendre comme ça, je vais publier le chapitre 5 dès mercredi. Bon, je me mets tout de suite au recopiage ! Et je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas des plus passionnants, mais au prochain, je vous l'assure, <em>ça va bouger<em> !

Allez, à dans deux jours !  
>~ June.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5, ou: Amusons nous!

Mer revoilà! En retard, pour changer! Mais de trois jours ^^' Désolée, hum. Pas de RaR cette semaine, je n'en ai pas eu.  
>Juste les remerciements, alors.<br>Merci à **Getalo** pour être là à chaque chapitre, de me lire et me laisser des review!  
>Merci à <strong>RadioEuphoria <strong>aussi de me suivre depuis le début~  
>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, aussi...<p>

_Allez, cadeau! Hommage à mes lecteurs que j'aime_ http :/ june-rosenfield .deviantart. com/art/You-again-251226177

**_Et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5.<em>

Stan, halluciné, fixait les trois jeunes hommes en face de lui. Mais, évidement, ce fut Kyle qui retient son attention. Il ne voyait que ses cheveux cuivrés, légèrement ondulés (un grand merci au lisseur), encadraient son visage doux et pale, vide de toute imperfection. Ses yeux lui semblaient briller tels les plus belles des émeraudes, l'hypnotisant par leur éclat.

Il fit voler en l'air ses réticences de ces derniers mois, ses fuites, et son manque de courage. Il s'approcha du jeune juif et doucement, très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser l'instant fragile de leurs retrouvailles, le serra contre lui. La tête nichée contre l'épaule de celui qu'il aime, il se laissa aller, les yeux baignés de larmes. Son vis-à-vis rapprocha leur étreinte, lui aussi ému au possible. Après tout ce temps, tous ces mois interminables, il pouvait enfin prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Tout bas, bien trop pour que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne l'entende, il murmura : « Je… je ne veux plus jamais qu'on s'éloigne autant. Je ne veux plus te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas une fois de plus.

-Moi non plus, Stan, moi non plus… »

Ce dernier, terriblement troublé, passa une main dans les ondulations rousses de l'autre, et la laissa s'égarer sur sa joue. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, osant à peine respirer et se dévisageant d'un air étrange, quelque chose entre le désespoir et l'adoration la plus totale. Une hésitation, une légère tension et une gène perceptible… Brisées par Cartman :

« Eh les tarlouzes, quand vous aurez fini de vous baver dessus, on pourra peut-être attaquer le buffet, non ? »

Aussitôt ils se séparèrent, ponctuant leur geste d'une phrase d'insulte pour Éric.

« Mais mine de rien, Cartman à raison, on est tous venus là pour fêter ton anniversaire. Alors profite ! T'as seize ans, vieux. Je propose qu'on ouvre ces bières et qu'on trinque ! »

Kenny, la voix de la (dé)raison. Alors qu'ils soulevaient tous leurs bouteilles, la sonnette retentit. Stan alla ouvrir, et, sur le pas de la porte, il découvrit Ike. Celui-ci ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'en placer une : « Salut ! Joyeux anniversaire, au fait. J'ai pas envie de casser l'ambiance, mais mes parents sortent. Et ils ne veulent pas me laisser seul, sous prétexte que je risque encore de casser une vitre) » Effectivement, c'est un problème assez fréquent, chez Ike «) Alors soit Kyle rentre à la maison maintenant pour me surveiller, soit je dois rester dormir chez toi… Pitié, dit moi que je peux rester ! J'voudrais m'amuser, moi aussi, dans une vraie fête, pour une fois !

-Y'a pas de soucis, il peut rester. Hein, Raven ? On n'est pas à une personne près. En plus, il n'aura qu'à rester avec Lil', ils doivent avoir le même âge »

Red, qui était venu et avait entendu la tirade du jeune garçon, c'était précipité pour donner sa bénédiction. Non mais c'est que si Kyle partait maintenant, tout leur plan tombait à l'eau. Stan, sans plus réfléchir, fit entrer le jeune canadien. Puis il repartit au salon, expliquant la situation à ses amis, et présentant personnellement le dernier arrivé au plus jeune des gothkids. Enfin, il retourna avec les autres et annonça que la fête pouvait commencer. A ce signal, Kenny lança un CD de The Cure, pour être sûr que la musique convienne à tout le monde. Les premières bières furent vite vides et s'enchainèrent par des bouteilles d'alcool bien plus fort.

Quelques disques plus tard, la liqueur commençait à bien faire son effet. Les deux bandes, au début quelque peu gênées par la présence de l'autre profitaient pleinement de la fête tous ensemble. Il faut dire que le Karaoké du gros lard sur Poker Face avait bien fait se dérider tout le monde. A présent, Henrietta était prise d'un fou rire en voyant ce dernier regarder tendrement sa bouteille de gin à moitié pleine. Kenny, appuyé contre Red, écoutait une histoire censée faire peur, racontée par Curly. Ike et Lil', assis en retrait, critiquaient ''ces ados stupides qui font des choses complètement absurdes sous l'emprise de l'alcool.'', tout en se félicitant de n'avoir rien bu d'autre que du café et du jus de fruit. Quand à Stan, vautré en travers du canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Kyle, s'étendait en babillages inutiles, mais ayant pourtant toute l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

La voix d'Éric retentit, presque aussi assurée que d'habitude, interrompant les activités des autres :

« Ehhhh ! On se fait un action-vérité, les gaaars ?

-… J'n'ai pas assez bu pour oublier ma dignité au point de jouer à ce truc.

-Meuh oui. Allez, prend ça, dark-frisette, et vient t'asseoir sur le tapis, nous on joue » répondit-il en tendant le reste de sa précieuse bouteille à Curly, puis rejoint les autres qui étaient effectivement en train de s'installer sans broncher en cercle. Le chef des gothkids haussa les épaules, bu une bonne gorgée et s'assit avec eux.

Pour commencer à jouer, Kyle alla réquisitionner la bouteille de jus d'orange vide de son frère. Il revient en la brandissant comme un trophée, puis la tendit à Henrietta (« honneur aux dames »). Après quelques essais ratés, les amis comprirent qu'un tapis, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour faire tourner quoi que ce soit. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un support trouvé, le jeu pu commencer.

La première victime de la bouteille fut Kenny (pas au sens propre, bien sûr, il mourrait assez souvent comme ça !). Vu qu'elle avait tourné la bouteille, ce fut Henrietta qui posa la fameuse

« Alors Kenny, action ou vérité ? »

Kenny n'était pas peureux de nature. Son don de résurrection l'empêchait de craindre pour sa vie. Mais le sourire sadique d'une gothgirl à moitié bourrée lui promettait maintes tortures s'il choisissait la première option. Il préféra, avec sagesse, répondre « vérité.

-Cool. Mais fait gaffe ne ment pas ou c'est un gage. C'est même pas la peine d'essayer, Red à un détecteur de bobards intégré. Bon… Allez, on commence fort : Filles ou garçon, Ken' ?»

'' Une question pour rien. Elle aurait pu demander autre chose à ce coureur de jupons'' fut la pensée commune à Kyle, Stan et Cartman.

« Les filles… … … … Bon ok, les garçons aussi. »

PAAAF ! Trois mâchoires par terre, trois !

« Keuwaaah ?» Stan, dont la capacité de produire des phrases intelligentes nous impressionnera toujours. Mais oui.

« Quoi quoi quoi ? » Idem pour Kyle. Sans compter qu'il reprend les expressions de sa mère. Et enfin, dans sa barbe inexistante, Cartman, égal à lui-même :

« J'savais bien qu'il devait avoir un problème pour se taper autant de nanas. J'aurai du parier dessus. Mes potes sont tous des tarlouzes. »

Cette révélation fut suivie d'une multitude de questions :

« Pourquoi ils sont si choqués ?

-Depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ?

- Ça ne t'a pas étonné toi-même, sur le coup ?

-Sinon, tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Hum. Qui a commandé une tomate blonde en pantalon orange ? Le pauvre jeune harcelé de questions avait les joues en feu. Il garda la bouche close, se promettant de ne plus choisir vérité de peur qu'on ne veuille lui arracher un nom. Le tour se termina donc.

Notre chère bouteille tomba ensuite sur Éric, qui fut bien obligé d'avouer, sous les regards choqués et horrifiés des autres que oui, Wendy Testaburger lui plaisait bien. Il désigna ensuite Curly, qui dû, à sa plus grande honte, s'habiller avec les horreurs que Shelley portait habituellement. Oublier la preuve photo accompagnée de sa pose stupide à l'appui. Kyle fut forcé d'avaler un immense verre contenant un mélange de tous les alcools à portée de main. Malgré ses protestations (« mais je ne tiens pas du tout la boisson ») il bu en tirant une drôle de tête. Red, à son tour, passa un moment quelque peu gênant en devant allumer un pot de fleur en faisant un strip-tease pour lui. Filmé par ce traître de Kyle, qui rigolait comme un bossu en voyant le gothkid caresser sensuellement une des feuilles de la plante en caoutchouc. Vu son état, il ne devait effectivement supporter la liqueur du tout. La vengeance sera terrible. Tu veux draguer, on va draguer. Red tourna la bouteille qui tomba, par le plus graaaand des hasards, sur Stan. Comme quoi, même quand on est un vulgaire bout de plastique, on craint pour sa vie sous le regard orageux d'un jeune gothique cherchant une revanche. Autant faire ce qu'il souhaite. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit. Oui, là, il allait bien rire. Contrairement à Kyle…

[POV Stan]

Wow. C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi cette tête machiavélique ? Le ton de sa voix fait tout autant flipper :

« Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses »

Je ne le sens pas, ce coup là.

« Mon trèèès cher Kyle, tu m'as bien tapé sur le système, alors tu vas participer, et pas question de te défiler. »

Je ne le sens vraiment vraiment pas.

« Raven adoré, roule donc une bonne pelle à notre ami rouquin, ça l'obligera à se taire »

Hein ?... Rassurez-moi, j'ai trop bu et donc j'ai tout compris de travers. Hum vu la tête que tout le monde tire, je ne pense pas. Non, dites-moi que je me trompe. Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Surtout lui, alors qu'il sait ce que je ressens pour Kyle !

« Bon, allez ! C'est pas la mer à boire, non plus ! »

Kenny ! Connard ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

Je me tourne vers mon roux. Il a le regard perdu dans le vide, et ne semble pas saisir toute la situation. Mais… demain, il aura oublié. Je le connais. Vu sa je-sais-combien faible résistance aux boissons alcoolisées, et ce qu'il a bu ce soir… Il ne pourra pas m'en vouloir.  
>Alors doucement, je me penche vers lui, lui relevant le menton. Alors que nos visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres, je lui adressais un pathétique « pardon, Kyle » pour enfin unir nos lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Oh putain. Là, je réalise. J'embrasse le mec que j'aime pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie. Autant profiter un maximum de cette occasion. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre étant toujours contre sa mâchoire, puis l'attirait vers moi. Sous la surprise, il entrouvrit la bouche et j'en profitais pour y glisser ma langue. Il l'accueillit, la frôlant timidement avec la sienne.<br>C'est bon. C'est trop bon. Tout est flou. Est-ce que ce sont ses mains qui se saisissent de mon t-shirt et tirait, rapprochant encore plus nos corps, les collants d'une manière presque indécente pour moi.  
>J'ai chaud ! Bien trop chaud ! Toujours trop.<br>Mes mains ne me répondent plus, je ne leur aurais jamais permis de faire ça. Quelle drôle d'idée de glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour ensuite les passer sous sa chemise. Je lui caresse le dos, bordel ! Il se cambre en soupirant. Je dévore ses lèvres et sa respiration devient folle.  
>Comme moi. Comme ce qu'on est en train de faire. Il me rend dingue, dingue de lui et du gout de sa bouche, de ses mains dans mes cheveux, de son corps pressé contre le mien…<p>

« PUTAIN les mecs ! C'est bon, ça suffit là ! Y'a pas de chambres chez toi, ou quoi ? »

Cartman à cassé l'ambiance, encore une fois. On n'allait pas… enfin, là, sous leurs yeux ! Et encore une fois, vu leurs expressions, on pourrait croire que si. Nous sommes rouges, mais rouges ! Kyle se détache vivement de moi et part, aussi rapidement que possible vu son état d'ébriété avancé, dans la cuisine. Je voulais le suivre, mais Kenny, d'une main sur l'épaule me retient.

« Laisse, j'y vais. »

Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je préfère qu'il s'en charge, finalement. Dans l'immédiat, je ne suis pas sûr d'assumer ce que je viens de faire…

[POV Kenny]

Bon, j'avoue, c'était prévu. L'alcool, le jeu, le baiser, et même la fuite de Kyle. Mais là, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le consoler, alors qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je m'asseois à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Kyle… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, exactement ?

-Il m'a… embrassé…

-Mec, c'était qu'un jeu…

-JUSTEMENT ! Il' m'a embrassé pour un putain de jeu ! Et moi… j'ai aimé ça, alors qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait autrement ! Et putain, ça fait mal… »

Okkkkééé. Comment lui faire accepter qu'il l'aime sans le brusquer ? … Et si c'était ce qu'il fallait ? Je repris, d'une voix douce :

« Kyle… tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! C'est pas possible… je… Pas comme ça… Oh Ken', la pièce tourne… Bordel ! »

Il se dégagea brusquement de mon étreinte et franchit d'un bond le mètre qui le séparait de l'évier, juste à temps pout vomir dedans. Je me relevais à sa suite et le rejoint pour tenir ses mèches rousses tombant devant ses yeux, tandis qu'il recrachait le peu de biscuits apéritifs qu'il avait mangé. Après s'être rincé la bouche, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, et je me laissais tomber encore une fois à ses cotés sur le sol, ne sachant plus trop quoi lui dire.

« Ken' ?

-Ouais ?

-J'ai une question à te poser… c'est vrai, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Comme quoi tu aimais aussi…

-Les mecs ? Bah oui.

-Ah… Comment tu as su ? Et depuis quand ?

-Je dirais que c'était un coup de foudre. Pff, c'que c'est con de dire ça. Je l'ai rencontré… enfin, j'ai commencé à lui parlé il y a environ deux mois et…

-Attend, j'ai manqué un épisode, là. Si je comprends bien, c'est vraiment quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Moui…

-Oh mon dieu ! Kenny, t'es AMOUREUX ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te jurer que c'est de l'amour, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Tu sais comment je suis, je prends, j'utilise, je jette. Mais là… avec ce mec, j'ai envie d'autre chose. D'être un vrai couple, et sur du long terme. Bon, je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne le veux pas dans mon lit, mais c'est plus que ça. Plus que du désir, plus que de l'amitié et plus qu'une simple attirance. Oui, je pense qu'on peut considérer ça comme de l'amour.

-Et ça ne t'as pas… dérangé que ce soit un mec ?

-Pas plus que ça. Je ne me suis tapé que des filles, jusqu'à présent, mais c'était purement physique. Alors, pourquoi ne pas ressentir quelque chose pour un homme ? De toute façon, que ce soit pour une fille ou un gars, c'est super d'avoir des sentiments… C'est la première fois pour moi, et je suis heureux… Je suis tellement bien avec lui…

-Arrête, tu me ferais presque peur avec ton immense sourire. Non, sérieusement, je suis content pour toi. J'aimerai être comme toi. Être heureux. Mais je ne peux pas. Comment faire avec une mère comme la mienne ? Bien sûr, elle n'a rien contre l'homosexualité, mais je suis son fils, celui qu'elle surprotège, alors ce n'est pas la même chose… Si elle me dit de ne pas être avec la personne que j'aime, je risque de me soumettre à son choix. Je suis faible, je l'ai toujours été face à elle…

-Au contraire, Kyle. Tu pourrais le faire. Tu te rappelles quand on avait neuf ans et que ta mère avait déclenché une guerre américano-canadienne ? Quand on a sauvé Terrence et Philippe de l'exécution ? Tu t'es interposé entre elle et eux, quitte à tout perdre. Tu pourrais le refaire.

-Je sais pas, Kenny, je sais pas. Au fait, c'est qui, l'heureux élu qui à volé ton cœur ?

-On fait un deal : tu vas parler à Stan…

-Comment tu as su que… enfin… Surtout avant moi ?

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, c'est pas pour dire, Kyle. Donc je disais : va parler à Stan, et moi je te dis qui j'aime.

-Bon, d'accord. Deal. On ne peut pas rester sans se parler, de toute façon. Je vais juste boire un coup, histoire de me donner du courage. » Il prit une bouteille qui trainait sur la table et en bu trois longues gorgées. Il se dirigea vers le salon en chancelant légèrement : « J'y vais. Alors, qui ?

-…Red.

-Wow ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? Il le sait ?

-Pas encore. Mais j'ai toutes mes chances. Franchement, qui pourrait résister à Kenny McCormick ?

-Personne. Absolument personne. Bonne chance avec lui, tu mérites d'être heureux, mec.

-Merci. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, tu n'en as pas besoin. »

Il me sourit faiblement et tourna les talons. L'heure de vérité est arrivée.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais vous le méritez bien :3<br>A mercredi! Je ferais tout mon possible pour être à l'heure, cette fois! (En plus, il sera... intéressant. Huhu.)

~ June.


	7. Chapitre 6, ou: Puis ce qu'on fait

Hello mes amis ! Je suis à l'heure, pour une fois (ou presque !)… Bon, je suis super fatiguée, donc pas de blabla ce soir… Juste, vous avez remarqués que le **rating avait changé** ? Tirez-en vos propres conclusions (huhu)… Bref, RàR, ma messagerie refuse d'envoyer quoi que ce soit :

_Getalo :_ Merci mille fois ! Oui Cartman est un casse-couilles, faut dire xD Comme fait exprès, hum. J'avoue avoir rigolée toute seule avec le « dark-frisette »… Un Kenny amoureux :bave : …  
>Merci encore, et à la prochaine !<p>

_Radioeuphoria_ : Oui, pour les rapprochements, c'est vraiment (vraiment) l'idéal… Tu as aimé le baisé ? Avec une lueur de perversité dans le regard ? Tu vas adorer la suite ! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6.<strong>_

[POV Stan]

On a continué à jouer, mais franchement, le cœur n'y est plus. Je suis sûr que les autres essayent juste de me changer les idées. Sans succès. Il doit tellement m'en vouloir ! Je ne n'ai ni le courage, ni l'envie d'aller le voir. Je porte un énième verre et avale une gorgée de liqueur. La combientième est-ce ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de compter. Putain, je me déteste vraiment, parfois.

« Stan, faut qu'on parle »

Je relevais les yeux, même si c'était inutile. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre milles. Manquait plus que ça, il va falloir que je me justifie, maintenant. Je soupirais fortement, puis en me levant :

« Viens, on va dans ma chambre, on pourra parler tranquillement. »

Il rougit quelque peu (Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?) et monta les escaliers. La porte passée, il s'assit à l'envers sur la chaise de mon bureau, accoudé sur le dossier, tandis que j'allais m'asseoir sur mon lit. Le silence qui s'était installé devient pesant au fil des minutes. Puis, enfin, il se décide de parler :

« Tu sais, à propos de tout à l'heure…

-N'en parlons plus ! On était un peu bourrés, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ça et… »

Je m'interromps soudainement. Pourquoi vient-il s'asseoir à côté de moi tout à coup ?

« … je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes ! »

Je ne réponds rien, je ne comprends pas… Son regard se voile…

« Stan… Si je t'embrasse maintenant, tu vas m'en empêcher ? »

Keuwaaah ? Putain, il faut que j'arrête l'alcool, moi. J'imagine entendre de ces trucs de fous ! Haha, n'importe quoi.

… Hein ? Keskilfout ? Pourquoi il s'approche comme ça ? Que ?

« Kyle ? »

Qu'est-ce que ses lèvres foutent sur les miennes ? Il devrait être en train de hurler que je n'aurais jamais dû le toucher. Au lieu de ça, sa langue s'infiltre dans ma bouche. Je me recule brusquement, avant de perdre encore le contrôle, comme avant.

« S'il te plait… ne joue pas à ça… Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, je ne sais pas comment… je ne pourrais pas me contrôler…

-Pourquoi tu… »

Les larmes embuaient ses yeux. Je lui devais la vérité.

« Je ne veux pas… Pas dans ces conditions. Tu es complètement saoul, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi. Je ne veux pas, parce que moi… je t'aime… Alors tu comprendras que… »

Sa bouche frôla encore une fois la mienne, puis remonta le long de ma mâchoire. Arrivé à mon oreille, il me murmura un « chuuut.. » Je me tendis sous son souffle dans mon cou. Putain. Retiens-toi, Stan ! Self-control !

[Fin POV]

Les bonnes résolutions du jeune Marsh s'envolèrent lorsque le roux l'embrassa à nouveau. Craquant, il saisit ce dernier par les épaules et le plaqua sur le lit en s'empara de ses lèvres. De toutes ses forces, avec tout le désir refoulé qu'il accumulait depuis des mois. Il rompit le baiser, mais ce n'était que pour mieux recommencer. De sa langue, il traça une ligne humide le long de la gorge de son vis-à-vis.  
>Kyle était plus rouge que cela n'était acceptable pour un être humain, le regard flou et la respiration saccadée, les mains perdues sous le t-shirt du gothkid. Ce dernier déboutonnait la chemise de l'autre, embrassant, léchant et touchait délicatement chaque centimètre de peau mis à nu.<p>

« Hum… » Le jeune juif se cambra en gémissant lorsqu'un de ses tétons fut torturé doucement, aspiré, puis caressé par une langue tendre. Il était beaucoup moins assuré que ce qu'il avait fait croire il y a quelques minutes. Il avait agit sur une pulsion, un peu encouragé par la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le blond. Il avait décidé d'agir comme il pensait que celui-ci l'aurait fait. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait embrassé l'homme qu'il, car il s'en rendait compte à présent, aimait.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il se tortillait sous les caresses de ce dernier, il préféra le prévenir :

« Sta-ah !-n… C'est la première fois qu'on… hum… me touche comme ça… Et pour tout t'avouer, j'ai un peu peur…

-C'est pareil pour moi… Mais je… je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je t'aime… tu sais.

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Sta- ! »

Il fut coupé par une bouche appuyant sur la sienne, et leurs langues se touchèrent et jouèrent ensemble encore une fois, dans une étreinte brulante.

Le gothkid fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules, puis repartit à l'assaut du torse de son amour, s'amusant avec son nombril, tout en lui caressant le ventre. Le souffle de Kyle se bloqua quand il sentit son jeans glisser sur ses hanches. Il se sentait complètement dépassé par ce qui allait se passer, terrifié par cette chose qu'il s'était interdit à lui-même avec un autre homme.

Mais il le désirait trop. Il désirait trop Stan, ce garçon ce corps si semblable au sien. Il aimait qu'il le touche et le caresse ainsi, tout comme il aimait les sensations inconnues que ça lui procurait. Tant et tellement que la peur s'estompait. Peur de la réaction de sa mère, peur d'avoir mal… Mais rien ne comptait plus à cet instant que ces mains et ces lèvres qui le faisait languir, descendant trop bas, ou pas assez, il ne le savait plus. Il ne savait plus rien, sauf gémir un prénom, encore et encore.

Il revient à la réalité quand il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le regarder droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges, le pantalon disparut et son excitation plus qu'évidente, à présent. Il n'était bien sûr pas dans un meilleur état, le corps offert, le souffle court, l'érection bien visible…

D'impatience, il prit les mains de l'autre dans les siennes et les porta jusqu'au dernier vêtement qui recouvrait son intimité et le fit descendre le long de ses cuisses. Il resta ensuite immobile quelques instants sous le regard de pure envie dont on le couvrait, jusqu' à ce que son meilleur ami intervienne :

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te faire… depuis un moment déjà. Mais… je ne sais pas vraiment m'y prendre. Arrête-moi si tu n'aimes pas. »

Et avant que Kyle n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il se cambra brusquement, les mains subitement plaquées sur sa propre bouche, tandis que celle de l'autre garçon, d'un mouvement léger et hésitant, s'était posée sur son sexe tendu. Ce dernier, peu sur de ses mouvements, donna de brefs baisers tout le long de la verge, mais fut vite encouragé par les doigts qui s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, l'incitant presque inconsciemment à un mouvement plus franc. Alors, après quelques coups de langue sur le gland qui firent haleter le roux, il prit le membre entre ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne pu retenir un cri. Les attentions que cette bouche lui procurait le faisait succomber. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps, tendu à l'extrême, tremblait. Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus fort dans les cheveux corbeaux, gémissant :

« Stan, arrête… je vais… hum !... »

Le jeune Marsh, au lieu de s'éloigner suite à l'avertissement de son amant, augmenta le rythme de ses va-et-vient, tout en lui caressant l'aine, jusqu'à ce que Kyle, en étouffant au mieux un cri d'extase, se repende dans sa bouche. Bien qu'un peu surprit par le gout et la texture, il avala la semence sans problème.

Il remonta, à la force de ses avants bras, jusqu'au niveau de Kyle. Il se coucha a ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras. La tête blottie dans son cou, il murmura, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation :

« S'il te plait… j'en peux plus… touche moi… »

Encore un peu secoué par son orgasme, le roux passa une main entre leurs deux corps et effleura à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement l'érection presque douloureuse de Stan. Celui-ci, électrisé par le contact, se débarrassa rapidement de son boxer, et se remettant contre Kyle pour profiter au plus vite de ses caresses timides et hésitantes, mais tellement douces, tendres et excitantes ne serais-ce que par l'identité de la personne qui lui les procurait.

D'ailleurs, bientôt, il jouit dans la main de celui qu'il aimait, mordant son cou pour retenir au mieux tout son. Pendant de longues minutes après ça, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, dans un silence apaisant, jusqu'à ce que le jeune juif sente ses paupières s'alourdir. Il vient, tout naturellement, se lover contre le torse du gothkid, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, sans même prendre la peine de commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'amour dans leurs yeux exprimait assez de choses, alors pourquoi rajouter des mots superflus ?

~ Ellipse de quelques toutes petites heures~

[POV Ike]

Hum, il est quelle heure, là ? Putain, seulement cinq heures du mat'. Je me redresse. Je suis dans le grenier des Marsh, où nous avons finis par établir nos quartiers avec Lil'. Fouiller les vieilles affaires des gens, c'est plutôt drôle. Nous nous étions endormis sur place, avec mon nouvel ami anticonformiste, à même le sol. Il était peut-être temps de redescendre, voir ce que ces abrutis aux hormones en furie et au peu de neurones déglingués par l'alcool, autrement dit ces cons d'adolescents, foutent.

Je secouais Lil' pour le réveiller, ce qu'il fit en m'insultant copieusement au passage (si si, je vous assure qu'il est sympa). Nous descendîmes ensuite par la trappe et nous rendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. La première ''chose'' que nous avons croisé fut cet enfoiré de Cartman. Il était dans un état lamentable, à moitié vautré sur la table de la cuisine, des cadavres de bouteille à côté de lui. Il débitait, sans même faire attention à notre présence, un long monologue sur le thème ''un jour, je dominerais le monde''. Pathétique, vraiment.  
>Nous le laissons donc dans sa flaque de bave et entrons dans le salon. Nous n'y trouvions que deux personnes : Curly, assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main, avait l'air concentré. La seule chose qui trahissait son ivresse et sa fatigue était qu'il tenait son bouquin à l'envers. Pas crédible. Mais d'après Lil', il essaye toujours de sauver l'honneur, même complètement bourré. La tête sur ses genoux, Henrietta dormait profondément.<p>

Nous remontions ensuite à l'étage. Après avoir vérifié les chambres des membres absents de la famille Marsh, toutes vides, nous avons retrouvé Red allongé, pour ne pas dire vautré, sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Il servait de matelas humain à un Kenny couché à plat ventre sur lui, et ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, vu que ses mains squattaient sur le cul de l'autre Glorieux, tout ça.

Nous allons enfin dans la chambre de Stan. Et là, arrêt sur image. Des fringues éparpillées par terre, comme si elles avaient été jetées par terre dans la précipitation. Sur le lit, sous un drap qui ne recouvrait pas grand-chose, les corps nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, du plus récent gothkid et… mon frère. Ah. Ok.

Mon ami non-conformiste n'était pas plus étonné que ça, ou alors il s'en foutait juste, pour changer. Il me tirait par la manche, m'obligeant à détourner les yeux de cette scène étonnante. Je me demandais, tandis que nous quittions la chambre, s'ils sortaient ensemble, ou si ce n'était qu'un coup de tête sous l'emprise de la boisson. Si oui, depuis quand ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, aussi ? Il me raconte tout, pourtant, d'habitude. Mais par-dessus tout, comment Kyle va annoncer ça à maman ? Est-ce qu'il va le faire, au moins ? Pas sûr. En tout cas, je le plains. Pas qu'elle soit méchante (quoi que), mais ce qu'elle peut être bornée parfois (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) ! En parlant de notre mère, comment je vais pouvoir la convaincre de me donner de l'argent pour un changement de look total ? J'avoue qu'après avoir passé ces quelques heures à fréquenter un gothique, la seule idée que j'ai c'est d'en devenir un. Lil' est génial, il sait pleins de choses ! Nous aimons bien parler littérature ensemble, et il à l'air tellement au dessus des autres gens de notre âge ! Comme les autres de sa bande, en fait.

Donc, je vais devenir comme lui ! Et bizarrement, je sens que ma mère ne va pas apprécier, mais alors pas du tout !

~Ellipse de quelques heures~

[POV Kyle]

Arg ! Ma tête ! Jamais je n'aurais du boire autant ! J'ai exagéré, là… Et pourquoi ces saloperies de volets ne sont pas fermés ? Le soleil m'agresse déjà, avant même d'avoir ouvert les paupières. Allez, courage vieux. Je tente quand même le coup… ! J'aurais pas dû ! Non pas à cause de la lumière, mais plutôt parce que PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, ma tête est posée sur un torse dénudé. Celui de Stan, pour ne rien arranger… Je me rends compte que moi aussi, je suis complètement à poil !

Les souvenirs de cette nuit me reviennent et je vire au rouge. Le jeu, l'alcool, le baiser. La discussion avec Kenny. Stan et moi dans la chambre, moi qui lui saute dessus (oh fuck ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?), nos vêtements qui volent à travers la chambre, Stan qui me… OH ! Il m'a fait ÇA ! Et en plus, j'ai aimé ! J'en redemandais, même ! Comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil ? Après je… Je l'ai touché. J'ai essayé de lui faire le plus de bien possible… Oh mon dieu ! J'ai les joues en feu rien que d'y penser. … C'était étrange de sentir dans ma main un autre membre que le mien et pourtant… Son corps qui se tendait à chacun de mes mouvements, ses lèvres qu'il mordait pour ne pas faire de bruit.

'Tain ! J'ai un début d'érection rien qu'à y repenser. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Et… Je ne pourrais plus recommencer, avec Stan. Je… cette nuit, j'ai déconné, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Qu'en penserai ma mère ? Pas du bien, en tout cas. Et elle à beau être comme elle est, elle reste ma mère et je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi…

Je repose mes yeux sur le corps endormi à mes cotés. Il est tellement magnifique… non, ne pas penser à ça ! Il faut que je parte ! Oui, j'attrape Ike au passage et je m'en vais. Il faudrait que je lui laisse un petit mot, au moins pour m'expliquer. Je me levais, m'habillais en vitesse. Je pris un post-it et un stylo sur le bureau, et écrivis : ''Stan, ce qui c'est passé cette nuit n'aurait jamais dû arriver. J'étais bourré, toi aussi… Je préfère qu'on évite de se reparler, pour l'instant… Je ne suis pas capable d'assumer tout ça… Pardon, K.'' Une larme m'échappe et je me retiens à grand peine de ne pas brûler cette note pour la remplacer par un ''je t'aime''… mais je ne peux pas…  
>Je redescendis ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre, entraînant mon frère à ma suite, lui expliquant simplement qu'on devait partir de toute urgence. Il me suivit à contrecœur vers notre maison, deux rues plus loi, à seulement sept heures du matin.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors *sautille dans tous les sens* ? Impressions? Commentaires? Dites moi tout, faut que je m'améliore, moi!<br>Bon, à mercredi prochain!  
>Je vous embrasse,<br>~ June.


	8. Chapitre 7, ou: Echapattoire

Coucou! Un chapitre vraiment à l'heure. Pas le temps de papoter,_ RaR:_

_Maloubah:_ Merci pour tes encouragements!

_RadioEuphoria: _ Pour Tweek et Craig, bien que j'aime beaucoup ce couple, je ne sais pas vraiment comment les intégrer dans l'histoire... Mais sinon merci ^^

Merci aussi à _Getalo_ pour sa review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>_

[POV Stan]

J'émerge avec beaucoup de difficultés. Mais peu importe. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… ça valait tout l'or du monde, ce là avait surpassé tous mes espoirs, toutes mes espérances. Kyle… Hum ? Il est où, d'ailleurs ? Probablement redescendu voir les autres. Il faut qu'on parle. Mais d'abord, une douche. Ça me fera du bien.

Il est près de onze heures quand j'arrive dans la cuisine. Ceux qui ont l'air les plus réveillés sont Curly et Henrietta, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Ils parlent doucement en mangeant des biscuits sans réel appétit. Assis en face d'eux, Red, encore somnolant, fixait une tasse de café bouillant. Après un bref et vague ''bonjour'' à ces trois-là, je me rendais au salon. Kenny dormait sur le canapé, tandis que Lil', adossé à un mur, lisait un livre. Quant au gros cul, il devait squatter les toilettes d'après les pets sonores qui en échappaient si on passait à côté de la porte. Par contre, même après avoir fouillé l'étage, pas la moindre d'Ike ou de Kyle.

Alors que je refermais la porte de la chambre de ma pétasse de sœur, la voix du plus jeune des Gothkids s'éleva derrière moi :

« Si c'est le roux que tu cherches, il s'est barré.

-Hein ? Vraiment ?

-Ouais, il a prétexté une urgence pour s'en aller tôt ce matin. Conneries, selon moi. En plus, il a embarqué son frère, ce connard ! Pour une fois que je m'entends bien avec quelqu'un, il faut qu'il s'en aille ! Non, mais sérieux… »

Je laissais le râleur à ses lamentations et redescendait rejoindre les autres. J'avais un drôle de pincement au cœur, comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais je décidais de le mettre de côté pour l'instant.

En bas, Cartman annonçait son départ immédiat. Sa mère avait promis de lui faire un bon repas, alors il tenait à être rentré pour midi. Mais autre chose attirait mon attention : je regardais en direction du canapé, où une étrange scène se produisait. Red, à genoux aux côtés de Kenny, lui passait doucement la main dans les cheveux pour le réveiller. Quand ce dernier se redressa et qu'il vit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, il sourit… tendrement ? Euh… Il faudra que je demande des explications à ce sujet à Red, plus tard.

A présent, c'était au tour de mes amis tout de noir vêtus, à l'exception de celui aux cheveux rouges, de s'en aller. Après un ''à la prochaine'', les deux restants et moi nous mettons au travail, car la maison n'allait pas se ranger toute seule. Une fois cette tâche ô combien chiante terminée, ils prirent congé de moi, eux aussi.

Quand ils furent partis, je montais dans ma chambre, pour envoyer un mail à Kyle. Ce que je ne pus faire. Sur mon clavier se trouvait un mot signé de sa main, et les seules choses que j'ai retenu sont ''cette nuit n'aurait jamais dû arriver'' et ''évite de se reparler ''. Oh non. Non ! NON ! Pas ça ! Tout sauf ça !

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues avant que je m'en rende compte. Le papier que je n'ai pas même pas remarqué avoir froissé tombe sur le sol. Pourquoi Kyle ?

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et me recroquevillait en chien de fusil. Ma tête tourne et je tente de m'assoupir dans ces draps qui portent encore son odeur. Kyle… ça fait trop mal…

[Fin POV]

C'est ainsi qu'une très mauvaise période pour Stan Marsh commença. Bientôt les cors reprirent. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui c'était passé entre lui et le roux cette nuit-là, mais évidemment ses amis s'en doutaient. Kenny tentait de se renseigner auprès de Kyle, mais celui-ci se braquait et fuyait immédiatement. Sans parler de tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour éviter le Gothkid.

Stan avait toujours l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées moroses, les larmes embuant presque toujours ses yeux. Ses nuits étaient courtes, coupées par des mauvais rêves et ses sanglots qui finissaient toujours par réveiller son compagnon de chambre, qui se précipitait à son chevet pour lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

La fatigue se faisant de plus en plus ressentir. Pendant les cours, il s'était endormit à plusieurs reprises, sans oublier le fait qu'il ne travaillait plus du tout. Ses notes étaient en chutes libres, inquiétant sérieusement ses professeurs. D'ailleurs, le jeune Marsh commençait à inquiéter pas mal de monde, des personnes de sa classe au personnel de la cantine. Car notre Corbeau s'alimentait de moins en moins, abandonnant son assiette à ses voisins de table, qui n'étaient jamais rassasiés et profitant de la moindre miette mise à leur disposition. Il finit par sauter complètement les repas, préférant se retrouver seul derrière un bâtiment, assis par terre pour fumer tranquillement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Pour lui, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Sa vie ne lui semblait plus valoir la peine d'être vécue. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que le désespoir le plus total. Il s'enfermait dans un mutisme. Red essayait de le faire réagir de toutes les manières possibles, mais sans résultat. Ce dernier avait même pris peur du vide dans les yeux de l'autre et de ses silences.

Les problèmes plus graves commencèrent lorsqu'un jour, pendant qu'il séchait encore une fois les cours et qu'il contemplait son propre reflet dans un miroir de poche abandonné, il craqua. Il se remit encore une fois à pleurer et, de rage, brisa la glace entre ses doigts.

La douleur qu'il ressentit l'électrisa. Il regarda ses paumes, incrédule, sur lesquelles les morceaux de verre brisé avaient créés des coupures. Il avait ressenti quelque chose d'autre que ce putain de désespoir. Il avait senti une douleur physique, il avait eu mal. Alors qu'il avait cessé de croire que seul ses sentiments le ferrait souffrir. Et il se dit que oui, bizarrement, ça faisait du bien.

Rien de bien dangereux, bien sûr, quelques entailles peu profondes sur ses avants bras, sagement cachées par des pulls à manches longues. Parfois sur les jambes, aussi, quand l'envie l'en prenait. Rien de bien dramatique, n'est-ce pas ?

Une autre fois, après que Kenny ai essayé de lui parler, il s'enfuit en courant. Une fois à l'abri, il attrapa son compas et sans aucune hésitation, il enfonça la pointe à l'intérieur de son poignet. La douleur, comme l'endroit, était inédit. Il savoura avec plaisir le mal qu'il se faisait, et tira. Un trait. Un autre. Encore. Encore. Ça brûlait, et pourtant, il continuait. Ses sensations avaient la plus exquise des saveurs.

Quand il eut fini sa triste besogne, le long de la jonction de sa main, en lettres sanglantes, un K et un S séparés d'une petite croix apparaissaient clairement. Le sang coulait abondamment, mais Stan souriait. Il se sentait vivant, grâce à ce déchirement, comme bien trop peu depuis cette nuit-là.

En rentrant dans sa chambre le soir, Red ne put manquer ces marques. Les mouchoirs gorgés de sang dans la poubelle et la large tache carmine s'étendant sur la manche du pull gris de son colocataire l'alertèrent. Mais il ne s'énerva pas, au contraire. Il prit son Raven dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, il était passé par là.

[POV Red]

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, uniquement le laisser verser sur mon épaule des torrents de larmes. Je le berçais tout doucement, car j'aurais aimé qu'on me fasse ça, à l'époque où tout allait plutôt mal pour moi.

J'étais encore un gosse de 13 ans, et celui qu'on pourrait couramment appeler ''mon plan cul régulier'' m'avait largué. En fait, il avait décidé de se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça m'a tué. Mine de rien, j'avais fini par m'attacher à lui, contrairement à ce que je lui avais promis. ''Pas d'amour entre nous, hum''. Mouais. Dur parfois. Il s'en est résulté plusieurs tentatives de suicide. Ce qui aurait pu être évité si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de lire les signes et de me consoler. Au lieu de ça, on me disait : « c'est bien fait pour toi, Dylan. Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin s'aller coucher avec ce type, aussi ? » ou même : « c'est mieux comme ça Dylan, ce mec n'était pas bien pour toi. Tu es jeune, tu t'en remettras. » Oui, je m'en suis remis. Mais à quel prix ? Des cicatrices immondes aux poignets et au cœur. Je les haies tant, elles qui représentent ma faiblesse…

Pour en revenir à Stan, il cessa peu à peu de pleurer, pour finir par se calmer totalement. Et là, il libéra tout ce qui lui pesait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de son anniversaire. Comme Kenny et moi le pensions, Kyle et lui avaient franchis un cap. Mais le roux, après coup, n'avait pas assumé tout ça et s'était sauvé comme un voleur, emportant avec lui le cœur du Corbeau, le laissant malheureux et vide.

Comment arranger tout ça ? Je relâchais les épaules de Raven. Il s'allonge sur son lit tandis que, m'asseyant à ses côtés à ses côtés, je croisais les bras en soupirant. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, aussi minuscule soit-elle.

Je m'en veux aussi. Beaucoup. Cette fête était mon idée. Bien sûr, ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais je n'ai fait qu'envenimer les choses. Putain, je me déteste, parfois… Je…

Tout à coup, je remarque que mes ongles, vernis de noir, s'enfonçaient dans mes avant-bras. J'inspirai profondément. Du calme. Tranquille. Voilà. Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps. Il faut que je parle de son état à quelqu'un, ou je vais péter une pile à rester là à cogiter tout seul. Je ne vois personne d'autre que Kenny, pour ça. J'hésitais à laisser seul mon compagnon de chambre, mais vu qu'il s'était déjà à moitié endormi, j'en conclus qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Je quittais la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et me dirigeait vers la chambre du blond.

J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à ma relation avec celui-ci. Il est plus qu'évident que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre mais… pour ma part, c'est un peu plus que ça. Beaucoup plus, même. Et pour tout dire… j'ai peur. Peur d'être le seul à m'attacher. Peur d'être accro à lui. Peur de l'amour que je ressens pour lui. La dernière fois que j'ai ouvert mon cœur pour quelqu'un, j'ai bien faillit en crever. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera cette fois ? C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas me précipiter avec lui… Peut-être qu'un jour, quand je saurais ce qu'il ressent pour moi, exactement…

Mais pour l'instant, j'avais des choses bien plus importantes en tête. Je frappais à la porte. Ce fut Kenny qui vient m'ouvrir et par chance, il était seul. J'entrais et attaquait, allant droit au but :

« C'est encore plus grave que ce que l'on pensait, Ken'… Il se mutile. Je viens de voir ses poignets… c'est tout saut joli… »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se passant lentement la main sur le visage, puis se passant les tempes d'un air douloureux.

« Bordel… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ?

-Si seulement je le savais… Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui ! Il va vraiment mal… Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre comme ça et… »

C'en était trop pour moi. Je me suis mis à pleurer. Trop de culpabilité, d'hésitation et de pression. Tout était de ma faute, encore une fois. Merde, ce que je peux me haïr… Je détruis tous les gens qui m'approchent. J'ai la poisse, et je la transmets aux autres… C'est moi qui devrais mourir, et tout le monde s'en porterait mieux…

« Putain, mais ça va pas de dire ça ? »

Je réalise que je viens de balancer ma dernière réflexion à voix haute. Oups. Mon vis-à-vis me regarda d'un drôle d'air, et poursuivit :

« Personne ne va mourir. Ni Stan, ni toi, ok ? Allez, tiens le choc. Pour moi… Tu sais, maintenant que tu es entré dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de t'en laisser sortir. »

Quoi ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent à cause de l'effet de surprise. Tu sais, toi aussi tu vas souffrir si tu t'attaches à moi… Une ultime larme s'échappe de mon œil. Elle fut immédiatement recueillie par des lèvres douces, embrassant tendrement le haut de ma pommette. Une de ses mains se mêle à mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre m'attrape par la taille, nous rapprochant. Il continua :

« Je sais que sous ton masque froid, tu n'es pas aussi fort que ce que tu essayes de le faire croire… mais crois-moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal… »

Un baiser sur ma joue.

« Parce que moi… »

Il encra son regard dans le mien. Je su à cet instant que j'étais perdu.

« Je t'aime. »

Et nos lèvres s'unirent.

Je m'appelle Dylan, mieux connu sous le nom de Red. Je suis un des rares gothiques de South Park. Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un vient de m'avouer son amour pôur moi. Un amour réciproque. Et si c'était la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment besoin ?

[Fin POV]

Pendant ce temps, Stan marchait dans les couloirs, heureusement vides à cette heure-ci. Il était à la recherche de Red, car après seulement quelque minutes, le sommeil l'avait abandonné. Il avait grand besoin de réconfort, maintenant. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleurés et ses plaies le démangeaient, presque autant que l'envie d'en faire d'autres. Ça lui manquait déjà, enfin … presque. Il en voulait encore, même si c'était mal. Oui, ça il le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de son ami aux cheveux rouges. Pour qu'il l'empêche de faire des conneries pareilles.

Mais manque de chance ultime, il tomba sur quelqu'un d'autre. Lui. Celui qu'il aimait, mais qui le fuyait toujours. Et malheureusement, il n'était pas seul. A côté de lui, une fille, Rebecca quelque chose. Kyle lui souriait et elle lui parlait, les joues roses. Bien que le jeune Gothkid ai les idées trop floues pour comprendre ne serai-ce qu'un mot de ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais elle du dire quelque chose de particulièrement drôle car le roux éclata de rire. Stan se statufia à cette vision. ''Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu parles à cette conasse ? Et surtout, c'est qui, pour toi ?'' Son flot de pensées s'arrêta net et il ne put retenir un : « Kyle ? »

Ce dernier se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres mais, quand il reconnut la personne qui l'avait appelé, il rougit fortement et partit en courant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'élança à sa poursuite. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. L'autre, sans même se retourner, cria :

« Bordel, mais lâche moi ! »

Raven retira sa main aussi précipitamment que s'il s'était brûlé. Kyle se retourna pour lui faire face et continua, fulminant de rage :

« Tu n'as pas saisi que je ne voulais pas te parler ? J'en ai marre ! Essaye de comprendre que je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je regrette ce qu'on a pu faire ! Je me suis détesté pour t'avoir laissé faire ! Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi, je te déteste ! »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, laissant un jeune homme profondément choqué derrière lui. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, abasourdir par cette déclaration. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Kyle lui avait dit le haïr.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, les larmes coulèrent enfin. Il se releva et marcha presque par automatisme vers sa chambre. Sans un mot, sans un cri. Le monde venait de s'écrouler. Il regagna sa pièce au ralenti, puis s'effondra contre la porte à peine celle-ci refermée. Tout était fini. Plus d'autre chance. Stan sortit de sa valise un couteau suisse, offert par Kyle, justement. Il rit jaune de ce souvenir. C'était pour noël, l'année dernière. Comment les choses avaient pu autant dégénérer pendant ce laps de temps ?

C'est la fin, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. La lame s'appuya sur son avant-bras, et presque trop heureux d'en finir, enfonça le couteau au milieu de celui-ci. Il eut un moment d'arrêt, son souffle se coupant. N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution? … il n'en voyait aucune. D'un mouvement sec, il raffermit la prise sur son arme et la tira aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à son poignet. La douleur était abominable, mais elle était bien moindre à celle de son cœur.

Il voulut recommencer sur l'autre bras, sauf que les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de lui l'en empêchèrent. Il laissa tomber mollement son corps sur le sol, se repliant sur lui-même. ''Autant être pathétique jusqu'au bout''. L'instrument, plein de sang, s'échappa d'entre ses doigts. Il n'arrivait même plus à le tenir. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Game over. Il sentit ses paupières se clore, tandis qu'il songeait, de toutes ses forces avant de sombrer, à son amour perdu.

[POV Kenny]

J'essaye de comprendre les engrenages complexes des pensées de Red. J'arrive à imaginer certaines choses, comme par exemple son sentiment de pourrir la vie aux autres et d'être un porte-poisse. Pour le peu que je sais de lui, sa vie à eu l'air d'être une succession d'emmerdes.

Mais je suis là maintenant. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je le sauverais, des autres mais surtout de lui-même. Je prendrais sa main pour le faire avancer, comme maintenant, et je mêlerais mes doigts aux siens pour lui donner du courage. Il va en avoir besoin, tout comme moi, car à présent, il est l'heure d'affronter Stan. Comment trouver les mots après ce qu'il vient de faire ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé s'écrire sur le poignet avec un compas. Et pourtant. Je le connais depuis longtemps, ou plutôt je pensais le connaitre. Il est bien moins fort que je me l'imaginais, lui qui avait toujours affronté les problèmes de front, sans hésitations. Lui qui à chaque fois se relevait fièrement, qu'importe ce qu'il ait subi. Aujourd'hui il est fragile et est devenu craintif, même envers nous, ses plus proches amis. Il ne faudra surtout pas le brusquer.

Nous tournons à l'angle d'un couloir. Ma main se presse autour de celle de l'homme que j'aime lorsqu'il m'indique le chemin à prendre.

[POV Red]

Sa paume se serra contre la mienne, mais malgré sa chaleur tranquillisante, j'ai peur. Pour Corbeau, pour moi. De l'amour et de la vie. Que Kenny m'abandonne, aussi. Car si cela arrive, la chute sera longue et douloureuse. Est-ce que tu me retiendras, si je tombe ?

Nous sommes devant la porte. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose d'horrible. Alors sans prendre le temps de frapper, je baisse la clenche. Un poids bloque la porte alors je poussais d'un coup sec. Pour me figer. Le corps de Stan me barrait la route. Il ne bouge plus, son avant-bras est ouvert sur toute la longueur. Et ce rouge, tout ce rouge. Tellement. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, dans cette chose poisseuse sortant de ses veines sectionnées. Odeur métallique. J'agrippe le poignet de mon ami inanimé et le compresse comme je peux pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Kenny qui jusque-là était resté près de la porte, sous le choc, se réveilla. De toutes ses forces, il hurla :

« Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance ! »

_Fin du chapitre 7._

* * *

><p>Aloooors?<p>

Tapez 1 pour sauver Stan!  
>Tapez 2 pour qu'il meure!<br>Tapez 3 pour taper l'auteur!

Son sort est entre vos mains! On fait ça au vote! A la prochaine! June!


	9. Chapitre 8, ou: Pleure, connard Pleure!

Si la question était : ''Elle n'est pas morte, celle-là ?'', la réponse est NON !

Et oui, VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS ! Je suis de retour, après au moins deux mois d'absence. Je sais, c'est énorme ! Mais revenez ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour vous avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps, surtout à un tournant aussi décisif de l'histoire… mais le manque d'inspiration et la démotivation sont des ennemis cruels, m'voyez ?

Bref, je vous remercie d'avoir sellé le destin de Stan… et de m'avoir lapidé xD Je rigole. Un immense donc pour vos reviews et messages !

Merci Getalo, d'être toujours là au rendez vous.

Merci May, ma meilleure amie adorée, d'être venue me lire.

Merci July et Laure pour les mêmes raisons.

Merci RadioEuphoria de me suivre.

Merci Maloubah d'avoir été la première à vouloir me jeter des cailloux.

Merci à Swarf de m'avoir harcelé xD.

Merci Jenova de frapper Kyle, j'avais oublié cette option !

Merci Alounet pour ta review et désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu personellement, ma messagerie déconnait ce soir là et je… bon, j'avoue, j'ai oublié après coup… Et ravie de t'avoir convaincu !

Merci GothicAlbinos pour cette review courte et claire !

Merci Minikorne pour ta review passionée ^^

Merci ArtificialxDisease pour ce superbe échange de mails !

Bon, il suffit de vous casser les pieds, place au chapitre !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8.<span>

[POV Red]

Bip-bip-bip-bip, dit la machine. Saloperie. Malgré sa régularité étouffante, elle me fait peur.

J'ai peur qu'elle ralentisse pour finir par s'arrêter complètement, entrainant à sa suite le cœur de Raven.

Mes poings serrés tremblent sur mes genoux. Le manque de café et la rage. Ouais, surtout la deuxième raison, en fait. Au plus profond de mes entrailles, elle bouillonne. La rage de ne pas avoir su le protéger, lui non plus. Ce sentiment d'impuissance fait couler mes larmes.

Je le regarde encore. Il a l'air paisible. Comme si il dormait. Il ne souffre plus pour l'instant, et c'est déjà ça. Mais l'horrible bandage sur son avant bras me rappelle la triste réalité. Mon plus précieux ami a essayé de se suicider. Il a voulu mourir. Et il a bien faillit réussir.

.:. Flash back .:.

« Vous êtes des amis du jeune –hum- Stanley Marsh, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui ! Dites-nous que vous l'avez sauvé !

-Rassurez-vous, il est tiré d'affaires pour l'instant. C'est vous qui l'avez découvert, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez eu les bons reflexes en compressant la plaie. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais l'hémorragie à été stoppée à temps. »

Un soupir de soulagement fut poussé simultanément par le couple. Le blond repris :

« On peut le voir ?

-Oui, mais je vous préviens, il n'est pas encore réveillé…

-Ah…

-… et malheureusement, nous ne pourrions dire quand il le fera. Cela peut être dans quelques heures, quelques jours… voir des semaines. Je suis désolé. »

.:. Fin du flash back .:.

Tic-tac, tic-tac… dit l'horloge.

Je pleure, pour ne pas changer. Depuis six heures, les larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Six heures que tu as fait ça… Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi. Deux ou trois fois, même. Je ne sais plus, j'ai tout fait pour oublier. Six heures que nous attendons.

Oui, j'ai bien dit ''nous''. Kenny est là, lui aussi. Il s'inquiète. Je le vois dans ses yeux délavés. Il se retient de chialer, car je le fais bien assez pour nous deux.

Tu sais, sans lui, je me serais effondré. J'aurais peut-être fait la même connerie que toi. Surement. Je ne serais plus à une fois près. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée de te perdre maintenant, toi, mon véritable ami. Mais son pouce qui caresse doucement ma joue m'en empêche. Il me sauve, Stan.

L'heure de visite est de bien loin dépassée, mais bordel, on s'en tape. On reste. On reste avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Le personnel de cette connerie d'hôpital devra user de toutes ses forces s'ils veulent nous mettre dehors. On ne retournera pas en cours tant que tu ne seras pas en mesure de revenir avec nous. Putain, tu nous manques déjà. Réveilles-toi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, merdeux ? » C'est la phrase que ta sœur à prononcé quand elle est arrivée. Elle avait les yeux embués mais ne voulait rien laisser paraître devant nous. Elle nous a expliqué que tes parents étaient en week-end à Asspen, c'est pour cela que personne n'a pu les contacter. Elle a fini par partir, nous menaçant de nous casser la gueule si on ne prenait pas soin de toi. Et qu'elle repasserait demain. Vous aviez beau vous engueuler et vous battre à longueur de temps… Elle t'aime au fond, mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre. Elle s'occupe brièvement de toi, vérifiant on état. Elle ouvre ensuite un placard pour en sortir une couverture et nous la tendre. On doit probablement lui faire pitié. Un dernier coup d'œil à ta perfusion et elle s'en va.

C'est vrai que je commence à tomber de sommeil. Je me lève de ma chaise pour mieux m'asseoir par terre, adossé au mur. Au passage ma main a serré la tienne, et la pâleur de ta peau me ferait presque peur. Drôle d'ironie. En temps normal, je t'aurais jalousé de tellement ressembler à un cadavre.

Kenny me rejoint sur le sol dans l'instant. Il me couvre au mieux tout en se blottissant contre moi. Il entremêle nos doigts et m'embrasse avec autant de tendresse que possible, comme s'il essayait de me transférer des forces par son amour. Bizarrement, je crois que ça marche… Je m'en sentirais presque mieux. Je cale ma tête contre son épaule.

Malgré mes angoisses, et très probablement grâce à la présence de celui que j'aime, je finis par m'endormir.

.:. Ellipse .:.

Le lendemain, je laissais à contrecœur mon blond seul avec Raven. Mais je sais qu'il veillera sur lui. Il faut que je passe prendre quelques affaires à l'internat. Pour tous les trois, en fait. En entrant dans ma chambre, j'avais encre peur de voir son sang par terre. Pourtant, tout a été nettoyé, l'odeur métallique balayée par les courants d'airs. Je pris rapidement quelques vêtements de rechange et quelques babioles qui me semblaient utiles, puis quittait presque précipitamment la pièce.

Je me rendis ensuite dans la chambre de Kenny. Mais je n'y étais pas seul, l'autre salop se trouvait là. Tranquillement vautré sur son lit, il lisait un livre. Il se redressa en me voyant pour me saluer d'un air enjoué. Comment peut-il sourire alors que son meilleur ami c'est ouvert les poignets à cause de lui ?

La colère me reprend et mes points se crispent. Et il ose m'adresser la parole, me dire bonjour, comme si de rien n'était, en plus ?

« Au fait… tu n'aurais pas vu Kenny ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre dernier cours, hier. Comme il n'a pas dormi ici, je me demandais s'il n'était pas avec… enfin… si tu ne l'avais pas vu. »

Comment peut-il être au courant pour Ken' et moi ? Aucune importance, après tout. Et Raven ? Tu ne lui as pas jeté un regard depuis combien de temps ? Ma voix tremble presque quand je me résous à lui répondre :

« Je sais où il est. Je viens juste lui chercher des affaires. »

Sans me poser plus de questions, il se leva et m'indiqua les pilles de vêtements appartenant à Kenny dans l'armoire. J'en prenais quelques uns au hasard et les jetaient dans mon sac à dos.

« Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu les chercher lui-même ? Il aurait au moins pu donner un signe de vie, je commençais à m'inquiéter, moi.

-Ah ouais ? Et pour Stan, tu ne t'inquiètes pas ? Tu ne me demande même pas comment il va ? »

Son sourire se fane sous mon regard noir. Son ton se fait agressif :

« Et pourquoi je demanderais ça ! Je m'en fous de… »

Il ne pu achever sa phrase, car mon poing avait violement rencontré sa mâchoire. Il se recula, une main sur le visage, me regardant l'air complètement outré. Je repris, d'une voix froide et chargée de haine :

« Tu t'en fous, hein ? Connard ! Tu t'en fiches qu'il aille aussi mal ? Qu'il ait bien faillit crever ! »

Il pâlit brusquement.

« Qu-quoi ?

-LA FERME ! T'as bien entendu ! Il a fait une tentative de suicide ! C'est entièrement de ta faute s'il est à l'hôpital, pauvre con ! »

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme. Je viens de le choquer, mais il n'en mérite pas moins. Un rire nerveux m'échappe :

« Surpris ? Tu le sais, pourtant, qu'il t'aime. Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs. Et tu sais le pire, dans cette histoire ? C'est que tu l'aimes aussi. Ça crève les yeux. T'es juste trop lâche pour assumer. Monsieur s'inquiète de ce que je ne sais trop qui va penser, alors que Raven est en train de se détruire !

-Je… non !... c'est pas possible, pas Stan ! Je … je suis tellement désolé… »

Il éclate en sanglots. S'il espère avoir ma pitié comme ça, il peut toujours courir.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à l'être ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Vas-y, pleure, connard. Moi je ne fais que ça depuis hier soir.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… pour l'aider ?

-On ? Rien. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Toi, et toi seul, peut le sauver. Ça me tue, mais c'est comme ça. Alors tu as plus qu'intérêt à faire quelque chose, autrement, ce n'est pas qu'un coup de point que tu te prendras. »

Sur cette menace, je tourne les talons et pars en claquant la porte.

[POV Stan]

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Pas vraiment. Je suppose dans un hôpital, ce qui voudrait dire que je me suis raté. Et merde. Tant pis, maintenant.

Mes paupières sont fermées, et je n'arrive pas à les bouger, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Pourtant, je voudrais bien faire comprendre aux gens que je suis vivant, que je suis là.

Oui, il y a des personnes, non loin de moi. Je les sens. Des hommes, ils sont deux. Je crois. Ils sont toujours là. Mais que vaut ce ''toujours'' ?

Parfois, d'autres viennent les rejoindre, pour repartir presque aussitôt. Quelques minutes, seulement. Ou peut être pas, peut-être plus. Je ne sais plus, le temps n'a pas vraiment d'importance. N'en a plus. Pas ici, en tout cas.

Je m'ennuie. Je voudrais bien me réveiller. Mais… si je finis par le faire, est-ce que j'aurais la force de continuer, en sachant qu'il ne veut pas de moi ? Qu'il me déteste ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai voulu en finir une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux.

Des nouvelles personnes entrent dans la pièce. Un homme et une femme. Elle pleure. Pour moi ? A cause de moi ? Ne sois pas triste, tout va bien pour moi, tu sais. Ici, je ne risque plus rien.

Les personnes parlent. Je pense qu'elles me parlent. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de mes parents. Et les deux autres… Red, peut-être. C'est lui qui a du me trouver. Le pauvre, ça devait être un sale spectacle.

Je sens mes plaies. Je sens le bandage qui les recouvre. Je sens la perfusion qui s'enfonce dans ma veine. Je sens.

L'autre personne ? J'aimerais tant que ce soit Kyle… Mais ce serait absurde, il me haie. Pourquoi viendrait-il perdre son temps ici, à regarder un idiot?

Non, ce n'est pas sa voix, de toute façon. Je la connais. Plutôt celle de Kenny ? Surement. Depuis quand j'entends les voix si distinctement ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais bientôt cesser de dormir ? J'espère.

Kenny et Red. J'en suis pratiquement sûr. Je devais lui… demander pour ce qu'il se… passait entre eux… Je suis tellement…fatigué. Je crois que… Je vais dormir… Encore un peu.

[Fin du POV]

Les heures passent lentement. Les parents de Stan, finirent par s'en aller. Ils ont bien essayé de se renseigner sur les raisons pour lesquelles leur fils avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Mais ces amis avaient prétendu ne rien savoir, ne préférant rien révéler que l'inconscient aurait voulu garder secret. On ne sait jamais. Ils se prirent la main et leur mal en patience.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme roux se torturait l'esprit. Assis à même le sol, les joues encore humides, il essayait de résoudre le problème qu'on lui avait confié. Comment sauver son meilleur ami ?

Évidemment, la culpabilité était imprimée sur ses traits. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. C'était à cause de ses mots, qu'il ne pensait même pas d'ailleurs, que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait fait ça. Tentative de suicide. Le terme était lâché, et tomba aussi lourdement qu'une pierre dans l'estomac de Kyle. Il avait la nausée, tant les remords le dévoraient. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit.

Il décida de faire le point sur tout ce qui consternait Stan. Déjà, ce qui était sûr et certain. Assez facile. Qu'il était son meilleur ami, et qu'il souffrait terriblement d'avoir dû l'éviter durant des semaines. Sa présence lui était indispensable, comme si l'autre faisait parti de son paysage, comme s'il était un élément d'un décor familier et rassurant.

Une autre chose était certaine, c'était que le gothkid l'aimait. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. A la folie, à vouloir en crever. Et lui, qu'en était-il pour lui ? Il se remémora les moments passés avec lui, leur complicité d'enfants, leurs rires, leurs peines, leurs engueulades. Toutes ces aventures folles, voir absurdes, qu'il leur était arrivées. Toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient pu apprendre, toutes ces saloperies de morales qu'ils avaient du partager. Puis ils avaient grandis, ce qui entraina tant de conséquences. Leurs physiques avaient changés, leurs sentiments aussi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, parfois. Jusqu'à dégénérer. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée. Les mains qui caressaient le corps de l'autre, accompagnées de baisers brulants. Les souvenirs de ces gestes tendres et passionnés.

Kyle rougit en repensant aux paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, cette nuit là :

.:. Flash Back .:.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je crois que je t'aime, Sta- »

.:. Fin du flash back .:.

Il l'aimait. C'était si évidement, au fond. Il le savait. Il l'aimait même assez pour affronter sa mère pour lui, surtout si c'était le seul moyen de ne pas le perdre… Il irait parler à cette femme dont les réactions l'effrayaient tant. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, il avait besoin de l'annoncer à quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour s'entrainer. Et son petit frère serait parfait pour ça.

Avec quelques hésitations, il composa le numéro de ce dernier. La tonalité le faisait craindre, jusqu'à ce que :

« Allo ?

-Ike ? Salut, c'est Kyle…

-Oui, j'étais au courant, merci. Tu sais que ton nom et ta photo s'affichent, quand tu m'appelles ? Bon, bref. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? »

Silencieusement, le roux pesta contre son jeune frère. Pourquoi était-il aussi désagréable, à la fin ?

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… j'ai fait des conneries, alors j'ai besoin de me confier. Alors… Je dois te parler de quelqu'un d'important pour moi… de Stan, en fait. Je voulais te dire… que… enfin… »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Retarder l'échéance.

« … Qu'il est à l'hôpital.

-Ouais, il s'est taillé les veines. Raconte-moi des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas au courant, sinon, c'est pas intéressant.

-Attends, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-T'as pas oublié que j'avais les oreilles baladeuses, quand même ? Plus sérieusement, la mère de Stan à débarqué chez nous il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure, pour inonder le chemisier de maman. Elle lui a tout déballé, et j'ai entendu. Écouté. La curiosité, tu vois. »

Kyle réprima de nouvelles larmes. Putain, il faisait souffrir tout le monde. Sauf l'être insensible qu'il avait au bout du fil. Ce qu'il lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

« Pourquoi je devrais piquer une crise tout de suite ? Et me mettre à chialer ? Hum ? Je veux, pour commencer, savoir pourquoi il a fait ça, avant de me mettre à le plaindre. Même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question…

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu l'as largué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le souffle de Kyle se coupa. ''Merde''.

« Hein ! Non !... Je… On n'était même pas ensemble ! C'est mon ami !

-Ah… Tu couches souvent avec des potes, juste comme ça ? Ou c'est seulement quand t'es complètement bourré ? »

''Re-merde''. Le cerveau du jeune homme aux cheveux frisés bouillonne. Il se demande comment Ike pouvait savoir. Ce qu'il en pensait. Qui d'autre savait. Mais par-dessus tout, sa panique lui hurlait qu'il ne devrait pas voir ce genre de conversation, et surtout pas avec son petit frère de onze ans !

« Tu ne dis plus rien ?

-…

-Alors j'avais raison.

-… Plus ou moins. C'est… Putain, comment t'expliquer… Pour simplifier… Stan m'aime, et à son anniversaire… J'ai compris que je l'aimais aussi. L'alcool aidant, je… Ouais, on a passé la nuit ensemble. Tu vois. Le lendemain, j'ai pas assumé, et je me suis sauvé comme un lâche. Depuis, sous ma demande, on ne se parle plus. Je me défile dès qu'il essaye de m'approcher, ou que quelqu'un veut me parler de lui. Et l'autre jour, on s'est retrouvé face à face. Je lui ai craché à la figure que je regrettais tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous et que… je le détestais… putain, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je ne regrette rien, et bordel ! Je ne le déteste pas… Je… je me suis enfuit en courant. Je ne l'ai plus revu, après.

-… mais t'es complètement con, en fait. Tu ne t'es pas dit que tu l'avais choqué ? Non, comme si ce n'était pas assez dur pour lui de devoir t'éviter ? T'as plutôt intérêt à arranger tout ça ! »

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre à son canadien préféré, Kyle laissa retomber son téléphone. Les paroles du plus jeune se superposaient parfaitement à celles de Red.

Oui, il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait aller le voir.

/Ellipse\

[POV Kyle]

C'est dur de pousser cette porte. Je sais ce qui m'attend derrière. J'ai envoyé un message à Kenny, juste pour savoir. Savoir où je devais le retrouver. Et là, la tête appuyée contre cette porte où la peinture blanchâtre s'écaillait, je n'ose plus entrer. Je ne devrais pas être là. Pas plus que toi. Si j'avais été un peu moins con, cette situation de merde n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

Mais pourtant, on en est là. Alors pour une fois dans ma connerie de vie, je vais être courageux et prendre la bonne décision.

J'appuie doucement sur la clenche et pousse enfin la porte. Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. J'évite le regard du garçon aux cheveux rouge, qui semblait vouloir me tuer su place, et préfère me réfugier dans celui de Kenny. Lui a l'air presque heureux de me voir. Heureux et… soulagé ? Il se lève et me serre dans ses bras, ses mots se perdent dans mes oreilles. ''Merci, d'être là… merci pour lui''

Stan… Je me dégageais doucement d l'étreinte de mon ami et fit doucement un pas vers le lit. J'ose enfin te regarder.

J'ai envie de vomir.

De pleurer.

D'hurler.

De mourir.

Stan… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça… Tu me fais peur. Depuis quand es-tu si pâle ?

Une voix sinistre dans ma tête me souffla sournoisement : '' depuis que tu lui as dit que tu le haïssait ''

Tais-toi !

Ta peau semble tendue à craquer sur tes joues. Depuis quand as-tu autant maigris ?

''Facile, juste après que tu lui ais dit que tu voulais couper les ponts avec lui. ''

Tais-toi !

''C'est entièrement de ta faute s'il est comme ça ! S'il va tellement mal ! S'il a voulu crever !''

TA GUEULE !

Je m'effondre. Je prends ta main, trop blanche, dans la mienne. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais.

Je voudrais te demander pardon, quitte à devoir ramper devant toi. Je te supplierais de m'accorder encore une chance, et, si tu le veux, je hurlerais sur tous les toits du monde que nous sommes ensemble. Je me battrais pour t'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés, et si pour ça je dois définitivement tourner le dos à ma mère, je le ferais. Juste pour que je puisse te dire que je t'aime… Réveille-toi…

[Fin POV]

La torture mentale de Kyle s'arrêta lorsqu'on lui empoigna épaule et le tira doucement en arrière. L'esprit embué, il ne comprit que vaguement que Kenny l'entrainait hors de la pièce. Ce dernier conduit son ami le long des couloirs tristes et sentant les médicaments jusqu'à la cafeteria de l'hôpital, où ils se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur les premières chaises venues.

Au bout de longues minutes où aucun mot n'avait été échangé, l'encapuchonné pris la parole :

« Désolé de t'avoir trainé comme ça, mais… tu avas l'air d'avoir besoin d'air. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Ça m'a foutu mal de te voir pleurer comme ça, en lui tenant la main… c'est l'heure de la question conne ! Comment tu te sens ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

« Kyle ?

-… J'ai honte. Terriblement honte. Et je regrette. Ce que j'ai fait, et tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je regrette d'avoir cru que tout irait bien… Putain, si j'avais su… J'ai été ridicule, et même s'il m'excuse un jour, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner tout ça. J'espère presque qu'à son réveil il me haïsse, maintenant que je sais que je l'aime comme je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer, pour me faire souffrir autant que j'ai pu lui faire de mal. C'est tout ce que je mérite, ça ne serait que justice. Alors, qu'il me crache à la gueule et me tourne le dos définitivement. Comme ça, il pourra tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et pas d'un enfoiré comme moi. »

A la fin du monologue, l'autre soupira, puis sourit en ébouriffant les boucles rousses de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu sais que tu es sérieusement masochiste, mec ? Vous faites un sacré duo, toi et Stan. J'ai une autre version de ce qui va se passer : tu vas arrêter de te casser la tête et de te flageller comme ça. Quand il se réveillera, tu l'embrasseras, lui de demanderas pardon d'avoir merdé et vous formerez le couple le plus désespérément amoureux qu'on aura jamais vu. Vous serez niais et collés l'un à l'autre à longueur de journée, Cartman se foutra de vos gueules, Wendy fera une crise cardiaque et tous les autres seront contents pour vous. Je suis sûr que Red finira même par renoncer à te démolir, mais par contre, je peux aussi te promettre que Shelley te tuera si elle apprend que son frère à voulu crever par amour pour toi et que tu ne t'es pas mis avec. Donc maintenant, on va se secouer tous les deux, je vais aller m'acheter un paquet de chips et prendre un café à Red, puis on va remonter. Tout va s'arranger, maintenant. »

Un semblant d'espoir pu se lire pendant quelques secondes sur le visage de son ami. Les paroles du blond et le ton qu'il avait pris lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il aurait tant aimé y croire.

Les achats faits, ils reprirent les escaliers pour traverser les couloirs blancs et froids, à l'odeur singulière et passèrent la porte de la chambre.

Une boisson brûlante qui tombe par terre. Red, un air soulagé sur le visage. Un roux qui se statufie. Les yeux océan de Stan, ouverts.

Ce dernier tourna doucement la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et son faible sourire fondit. Il regarda à nouveau vers le gothique aux cheveux rouges et fit, d'une voix enrouée :

« Putain Red, c'est cruel, ça. C'est vraiment pas sympa de m'avoir fait croire que j'étais réveillé… »

Sous le regard d'incompréhension de son ami, il désigna Kyle du menton pour s'expliquer.

« Si c'était vrai, il ne serait pas là.

-Mais Raven, tu… »

''L'hallucination'' lui coupa la parole.

« Stan… Je suis là. Je suis vraiment là.

-Menteur. Tu me déteste, pourquoi tu serais venu me voir…

-Justement parce que la seule fois où je t'ai menti, c'est quand j'ai prononcé ces mots. Je les regrette tellement, tu sais… »

Le gothkid ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, probablement persuadé de délirer. Son meilleur ami quitta alors l'encadrement de la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et attrapa le visage de l'autre et le força à le regarder.

« Regarde-moi ! C'est moi, merde! Je comprends si tu me détestes, mais laisse moi juste te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, et je m'en irais, si tu veux! Mais avant je voulais que tu saches que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand Red m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. Depuis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis le plus gros connard de l'univers. » Il vit du coin de l'œil Kenny entrainer Red dans le couloir, probablement pour aller trouver une infirmière « Putain, vieux ! Ne nous fait plus jamais un truc pareil ! Comment tu… non. Laisse tomber, je… bordel. J'avais limite préparé un discours pour quand tu te réveillerais… mais là… Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Je devrais peut-être commencer par te demander, voir te supplier, de m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Mais c'est trop. Je ne peux pas te demander ça, alors que je ne me pardonne pas moi-même. S'il te plais, laisse-moi finir » coupa-il alors que son meilleur ami allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. « J'avais aussi voulu te dire que ces semaines étaient les pires de ma vie, même si je sais que tu les as encore plus mal vécues… Que tu m'as terriblement manqué. Le plus absurde, c'est que je voulais te demander si tu voulais encore de moi… mais maintenant que je te vois comme ça, reniant jusqu'à ma présence dans la pièce, je comprends que c'était grotesque. Tu me haie, et c'est tout à fait légitime. Je… Je vais quitter ta vie une bonne fois pour toute. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi… » Il lâcha doucement le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, se laissant la fantaisie de caresser ses joues au passage « Adieux, Stan… essaye d'être heureux. »

Il se releva pour quitter la pièce quand une pression sur son poignet le retient. Il se retourna pour croiser un regard bleu qui le fusillait. Son propriétaire siffla :

« Si tu crois que tu peux me dire des trucs pareils et te barrer comme ça, t'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, et oui, ça a été les moments les plus abominables de ma vie, mais merde ! T'as pas compris le message ? Pourquoi je me suis ouvert les veines ? Alors je te réexplique encore une fois : je-ne-peux-pas-vivre-sans-toi. Pigé, maintenant ? Je… je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes encore ! Et puis… » Il ouvrit ses bras, dans une invitation muette. Malgré ses bonnes (mauvaises ?) résolutions, le roux ne pu résister à cet appel et entoura le corps frêle de ses bras, laissant le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène nicher sa tête dans son cou. Ce dernier continua :

« Tu voulais savoir si je voulais encore de toi… la réponse est évidemment oui. Si je ne peux rien avoir d'autre que ton amitié, je m'en contenterais ! Mais ne me laisse plus… J'y survivrais pas, vieux. Et dis-toi que malgré tout, peu importe comment tu me traiteras… » Il murmura à son oreille « je te pardonne... »

Kyle se recula de sorte à voir le visage de son vis-à-vis, totalement abasourdi par le discours qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui… pardonnait ?

« Stan… T'as pas compris… quand je te demandais si tu voulais de moi, c'est pas de mon amitié, que je te parlais… »

Le susnommé se tendit à cette phrase. Il avait peur de comprendre, ou plutôt d'avoir mal compris. Il s'était déjà trop fait de faux espoirs et les avaient à présent abandonnés. Alors, du bout des lèvres, il demanda du bout des lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire ça. »

A ces mots, Kyle l'embrassa. Doucement, tout juste un frôlement. Et se retira presque aussitôt. Il sourit devant l'air perdu de l'autre :

« Est-ce que j'ai dépassé la date limite pour t'aimer, ou bien tu m'accorde une autre chance ? »

La réponse vient en des mains agrippant sauvagement ses cheveux et des lèvres brutalement soudées aux siennes. Cette fois, la légèreté c'était envolée. C'était intense et brulant, c'était le reflet de tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Délivrance, bonheur, désir à l'état brut. Le désespoir qui s'était accumulé disparaissait en fumée et la seule certitude qu'il leur restait était l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait, ni au soupir de soulagement de Kenny, blottit contre Red, qui marmonna que ''c'est pas trop tôt'', et encore moins à l'infirmière qui levait les yeux au ciel en pestant contre ces foutus jeunes qui ne peuvent pas se retenir cinq minutes. Ils finirent par remarquer leurs présences et se séparèrent à contrecœur.

Cependant, Kyle refusa catégoriquement de lâcher la main de (il rit sourit en pensant que, oui, il pouvait enfin le dire) son très fraichement petit-ami. Ils se sourirent et une pensée fut commune aux quatre jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce:

« Enfin… »

* * *

><p>...<p>

Huhuhu… Enfin, c'est le cas de le dire xD J'espère que le dénouement heureux de ce chapitre vous aidera à pardonner mon retard !

Bon, il est légèrement plus long que les autres, mais je ne suis pas convaincue… Vos avis ?

Oh, et pour tout ceux à qui le POV d'un Stan dans le coma à semblé étrange… Je m'explique ! C'est une référence à la pièce « Moi et ma bouche » (Ju', Laure, c'est pour vous, ça !) que j'ai joué en fin d'année dernière avec mon club théâtre (eh, les filles ! Je sais que vous lisez !). C'est une pièce plutôt sympa, donc si vous avez un jour l'occasion de la voir, n'hésitez pas !

Il est temps de dire au revoir ! Je ne pense pas poster la semaine prochaine, mais plutôt la semaine suivante… Pataper, les gens ! Oh, et dire que c'est bientôt fini… C'est triste, hum ? (qui viens de hurler ''pas du tout, c'est pas trop tôt'' ?)

Bref ! See ya !

June!


	10. Chapitre 9, ou: On a un truc à vous dire

Hello tout le monde ! :se prend des tomates en pleine gueule : Oui, je sais, j'avais disparu de la circulation, alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire tellement attendre mes lecteurs ! J'avais dit deux semaines, ça doit faire environ six mois…

Méchante June, MECHANTE ! :se cogne la tête contre un mur :

Sinon, pour une fois, vous aurez le bonheur de lire un chapitre qui n'arrache pas les yeux, car la grande L' me l'a corrigé ! Et on applaudit bien fort **ArtificialxDisease**, pour son super boulot (oui, elle a souffert, je pense). En plus, je me suis fendue la poire en lisant ses corrections (sauf peut-être au moment où elle a dit qu'elle me ferait bouffer un Bescherelle…). Non, sérieux, allez sur son profil et lisez ses fanfics, elle déchire grave ! Vraiment !

Bref, bref, RaR :

_Swarf_ : Cette fois, c'est au miracle que tu vas crier, depuis le temps, tu ne devais plus l'espérer, cette suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Oui, et merci à Red d'avoir tapé Kyle ^^ Tout le monde à du jubiler en voyant ça XD En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

_Maloubah_ : T'as le droit de ressortir tes pierres, vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster T.T Voilà le chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer (se prépare à être lapidée).

_BillySage_ : Ravie que tu ais aimé ^^

_July_ : \o/

_Getalo_ : Meuh non, il n'était pas si triste, celui-là ! Vi, ils s'aiiiment ! Pas trop tôt, comme tu dis ! Allez, let's go pour la suite !

_Jenova_ : Et voilà la confrontation tant attendue ! See ya !

_ArtificialxDisease_: :heart: (ça suffira, tu sais que je t'adore, que j'adore tes corrections et tes reviews)

_Ayana-san_: Ravie de voir que ça t'as plu à ce point ^^ Voilà la suite !

_Lovedei_: Aww, merci beaucoup !

Sreek: Rho, c'est gentil, ça! Je suis contente que cette histoire soit prenante, c'est agréable à savoir ! Huhu, c'est dingue, tout le monde adhère au KennyxRed , moi qui pensais être cinglée pour vouloir les foutre ensemble 8D Merci encore pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Favorite Story/ Author Alert/ Favorite Author/ Story Alert !

Bon, assez parlé, voilà :roulement de tambours : la suite !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9.<span>

Les jours avant la sortie de l'hôpital de Stan parurent bien longs au couple, tout juste formé. Mais le pire, pour le jeune gothique, fut sans doute la confrontation avec sa famille. D'un côté, évidemment, il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui en veuillent, mais il voulait encore moins qu'ils mettent toutes ses conneries sur le dos de Kyle. Connaissant son père, il l'en su parfaitement capable.

/flash back/

« Stanley, mon chéri… s'il te plait, explique nous ce qui t'est passé par la tête ! Nous avons eu tellement peur, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu sais, on peut essayer de comprendre, et on fera tout notre possible pour t'aider, Stan.

-Bordel, P'pa ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais bien !

-Ta gueule, Merdeux ! Tu vas encore faire pleurer maman ! T'as voulu crever, alors c'est évident que tu ne vas pas bien !

-Billy, c'est mon tour de mourir !

-Oh, beau-papa, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas le moment ! Stanley, ce que ta sœur veut dire, c'est qu'elle, grand-père, ton père et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup. Stan… Tu es sujet aux dépressions, tu le sais bien. Et ça depuis tout petit. Déjà, il y a des années, quand ta petite amie t'avait quitté, on ne savait plus quoi faire pour te remonter le moral… »

Elle ignora son mari qui demandait depuis quand est ce que son fils avait eu une petite amie et sa fille qui haussait les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Ou encore la fois, où tu avais dix ans, quand ton père et moi voulions nous séparer… Tu étais devenu alcoolique ! »

Shelley demanda en fond sonore combien de fois est-ce que ses parents avaient encore l'intention de se quitter, et cette fois, ce fut Randy qui haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme hospitalisé se remémora ces scènes avec une moue agacée. C'étaient des souvenirs dont il préférait franchement oublier l'existence.

« Toute la famille pense donc que, pour ton bien, il vaut mieux que tu consultes un spécialiste.

-Keuwah ? Putain non ! J'ai pas besoin d'un psy, merde !

-Merdeux, tu vas…

-OH TOI TA GUEULE ! J'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'une gonzesse qui passe ses nerfs sur moi depuis qu'on est gosses !

-Stan ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur ! » Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme en regardant son père qui venait de le reprendre. L'heure en était aux règlements de comptes.

« Ah, P'pa. Parlons de toi, d'ailleurs ! Quand M'man a évoqué ma période alcoolique tout à l'heure, ça ne t'a pas rappelé quelqu'un ? T'as pas eu l'impression que j'ai de qui tenir ? Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les souvenirs les plus marquants que j'ai de toi sont vos séparations incessantes ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est bon, pour l'équilibre mental d'un gamin ? Sans oublier que tu m'as trainé dans des galères pas possibles ! PUTAIN ! J'ai dû m'opposer au Vatican à cause de tes conneries d'œufs de Pâques ! J'ai dû te conduire, avec ta propre voiture, à des réunions de poivrots anonymes qui t'enfonçaient de plus en plus ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était une secte, mais est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Bien sûr que non ! MERDE ! T'es pas un exemple ! Tu enchaines les gaffes et les conneries ! Tu te rends compte que tu t'es arrangé pour avoir de l'herbe légalement ? En te passant les burnes dans le micro-ondes ! Putain, mais ça t'aurait tué d'être un minimum plus normal ! Je sais que c'est pas facile dans cette ville de cinglés, mais t'aurais pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit effort pour ton fils, non ? »

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, des larmes de rage s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Randy sortit de la chambre, l'air accablé, sa fille sur les talons. Stan se tourna vers sa mère et renifla : « Me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais que j'ai raison, en plus. Tu trouves pas ça malheureux qu'un enfant se dise '' je déteste ma famille'' ? Une sœur tyrannique, un père complètement con, un grand-père qui réclame sans cesse de mourir et une mère… Bon, soit, t'es normale. Mais t'as jamais rien fait pour arranger quoi que ce soit ! Et en plus, pendant quelques mois, j'ai eu des problèmes. Non, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est ! », coupa-t-il en voyant Sharon ouvrir la bouche.« Pas plus qu'un psy', que Mackey ou que qui que ce soit ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout est réglé ! Plus de problèmes. Je suis heureux, maintenant, et ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Donc laisse tomber cette histoire de me faire soigner, c'est vraiment plus la peine, on t'a devancé. »

La brune quitta alors la pièce à son tour, tout en se demandant ce qu'était, ou plutôt qui était ce fameux ''on''.

Marvin Marsh, qui jusque là n'avait pu en placer une, appela ''Billy'' plusieurs fois, sans obtenir de réponse. Et finalement : « Bordel de merde de fils de con ! Stan ! » Plus que surpris, celui-ci se retourna :

« Putain, grand-père ! Tu te souviens de mon prénom ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu me prends pour un vieux gâteux? Si je t'ai appelé autrement durant des années, c'était uniquement pour te faire chier ! Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas parce que j'ai cent-dix ans que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Et donc… »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la chambre. Excédé, le jeune homme reprit :

« Et donc quoi ?

-Hein ? Comment ça ''quoi'' ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, à la fin ? Arrête de dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, Billy ! Et viens plutôt m'aider à renverser mon fauteuil roulant dans les escaliers, fils de con ! »

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre les autres. Son petit fils poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et, pour la on-ne-sais-combientième fois, maudit sa famille de cinglés.

/Fin du flash back/

Du côté de Kyle, les jours semblaient bien aussi longs. Le gothkid étant réveillé, Kenny, Red, et lui-même, devaient retourner en cours. Chaque seconde lui semblait durer des heures. Le plus souvent, il essayait d'oublier les aiguilles qui n'avançaient pas assez vite. En cette fin d'avril pluvieuse, il tentait de se distraire en regardant les gouttes battre les fenêtres de sa salle de cours. L'horloge tourne, les minutes passent, le temps enfume le cœur.

Perdu dans ses pensées qui vagabondaient au loin, on ne pouvait plus rien obtenir de lui. Loin de tout, loin du reste du monde. Loin, quelque part dans le souvenir d'un regard couleur océan. Attendre. Attendre. Attendre. Le décompte avant le bonheur. Là, quand ils pourraient enfin se retrouver. Attendre. Laisser tomber la pluie. Écrire le nom partout, jusqu'à la folie. Stan. Stan, Stan. Quatre lettres, tournant à l'infini dans l'esprit. Comme une poésie, comme une prière. Un espoir de renouveau. Attendre. Ouvrir les yeux. Voir le soleil enfin percer à travers les nuages. Une seule pensée : reviens-moi.

Après des jours d'attente qui avaient semblé durer des siècles, Stan poussa avec un soupir de soulagement les lourdes portes de l'hôpital. Enfin, il était libre, et sa bonne humeur était plus que visible. La principale raison, outre bien sûr le fait qu'il allait pouvoir échapper à cette horrible odeur d'antiseptique, était son accompagnateur. A ses côtés, portant dans un sac les quelques affaires du gothique, les doigts étroitement mêlés aux siens, se tenait Kyle. Ce dernier avait lui-même téléphoné à Randy pour lui annoncer qu'il irait chercher son fils à sa sortie. Il en avait aussi profité pour inviter la famille Marsh à diner le soir même. L'homme au bout du fil, bien qu'étonné, accepta. Leurs parents étant de très bons amis, il ne fut pas bien compliqué de convaincre sa mère de préparer un fabuleux repas pour tous ces invités.

Le roux appréhendait la réaction de leurs familles durant leur annonce. Oui, c'était pour ce soir. Mais à présent, plus question de faire marche arrière. Il avait déjà bien trop hésité à le faire, et le bandage entourant le bras de Stan était un cruel rappel de sa peur et de son indécision.

Ils traversèrent tranquillement la ville, trainant un peu dans les rues si familières. Au moment de passer devant leur école primaire, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, par nostalgie. Tant de souvenirs entre ces murs jaunes. Ils y croisèrent leur ancien instituteur, Monsieur Garrison, qui avisa leurs doigts entrelacés avant de leur sourire, marmonnant qu'il s'en était toujours douté.

Plus loin, ils rencontrèrent Tweek et Craig. De leur génération, ils avaient été les premiers à former un couple ouvertement homosexuel. C'était, chez la plupart de leurs camarades, passé comme une lettre à la poste. Depuis des années, Craig protégeait excessivement le petit blond nerveux, et celui-ci était le seul à être capable d'arracher des expressions faciales à l'autre. On n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi franc -ou un sourire tout court- sur le visage du jeune homme au bonnet péruvien que le jour où l'accro au café lui avait déclaré – à grand renfort de GAH !, de AH !, et de C'EST TROP DE PRESSION !- ses sentiments. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été aussi simple, du haut de leurs douze ans, de faire face à l'esprit fermé de la population de South Park, mais à force de persévérance, de courage et de doigts d'honneurs, ils avaient fini par se faire accepter.

Ils avaient félicité nos protagonistes pour leur couple nouvellement formé et les avaient encouragé à passer par la case ''avouer ça aux parents''. C'était peut-être la pire étape, mais quand ça serait passé, ça serait passé.

C'est avec une toute nouvelle confiance qu'ils repartirent vers la maison de Kyle. Ils savaient qu'ils n'y trouveraient personne, le père du roux étant dans son cabinet de travail et sa mère partie faire les courses pour le diner. Ils entrèrent et montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de l'adolescent. Là, presque trop lentement au goût de ce dernier, Stan l'embrassa. Ils ne se lâchèrent, à regret, que lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, leur faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

« Ah… J'me disais bien que j'avais entendu l'escalier grincer… »

Ike. Son frère soupira de soulagement. L'annoncer aux parents, ok. Qu'ils le découvrent en les surprenant, ça le fout un peu moins bien.

« Oh, c'est toi… Tu m'as fait peur !

- Non, je n'avais pas remarqué… Content de voir que tu vas mieux, Stan.

- Merci, mec. C'est grâce à ton frère, comme tu as pu le voir… Oh, salut, Lil'. », fit le gothkid en voyant une petite silhouette sombre se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'autre lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Kyle remarqua un détail. Un infime détail qui lui fit écarquiller grand les yeux de stupeur. Presque choqué, il murmura à son frère:

« Putain, Ike… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fringues ? »

La peau du garçon était recouverte d'une fine pellicule blanchâtre, accentuée par le grimage noir soulignant ses yeux noisette. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir à l'effigie du club Londonien le Batcave, un pantalon tout aussi sombre, assortit à des Doc Martens.

« Ike… c'est quoi ÇA ?

-C'est goth. Non-conformiste, tu vois. -… Maman va péter les plombs. Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout. Et même au fond, ça m'arrange…

-Comment ça ?

-Si elle te voit, elle va hurler. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te crie dessus, donc tu va partir en disant qu'elle est une mauvaise mère et que tu la détestes. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Et après, réaction logique, elle va s'en vouloir de t'avoir engueulé. Et donc, elle n'aura plus la motivation pour me crier dessus. »

Le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien… c'est juste que… On fait notre annonce, ce soir. »

Il serra la main de l'homme qu'il aimait dans la sienne. Ce dernier lui lança le regard qui signifiait ''tout ira bien, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.'' Les deux plus jeunes quittèrent la pièce, non sans que le Canadien ait souhaité bon courage à son grand frère. Il ne serait pas là ce soir, il devait partir en claquant la porte avant. Le roux aurait bien aimé qu'il reste. Car, depuis toujours et malgré l'absence de liens du sang entre eux, il avait été très lié à son frère et rien que sa présence, en sachant qu'il le soutenait et était heureux pour lui, aurait suffit à lui donner du courage. Mais aussi parce que, contrairement à lui, Ike n'avait absolument pas peur de leur mère. A tout juste onze ans, il s'était plus rebellé contre l'autorité maternelle que lui (et pas mal de monde) en seize ans de vie. Il savait que le garçon l'aurait défendu, et même protégé, en toutes circonstances.

Il avait d'ailleurs pas mal culpabilisé, à une époque, en se disant qu'en tant qu'ainé, c'était à lui de prendre en charge le Canadien. Mais celui-ci, considéré depuis son plus jeune âge comme un surdoué, autonome et mature, n'avait que très peu de problèmes et se dévouait donc, la plupart du temps, pour résoudre ceux de Kyle qui, avec le reste de sa bande, semblait les collectionner. Mais tous les deux avaient compris que cet arrangement était le meilleur, et que de toute façon, l'ainé pourrait en contrepartie faire les exercices de maths du plus jeune, que ce dernier semblait mépriser. Oui, tout était bien comme ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner, et ne reprit pied dans la réalité que lorsqu'une clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, preuve que sa mère venait de rentrer. Il se dégageât doucement de l'étreinte de Stan et se leva. Comme à son habitude, Sheila Broflovski appela ses fils et leurs amis respectifs, pour leur dire bonjour. Et alors que nos amoureux descendaient les escaliers, les cris scandalisés de cette dernière firent trembler les murs de la maison :

« IKE ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me retirer cet accoutrement stupide et ce maquillage grotesque ? Tu es ridicule, jeune homme ! Tu ressembles à ce chanteur obscène, arh ! Tu sais bien… Ce démon avec un nom de femme, Mari-quelque chose !

-C'est Marilyn Manson, ça, Maman. Mais je te ferais quand même remarquer que mon look est tout de même plus inspiré par le chanteur d'Alien Sex Fiend…

-Quoi quoi quoi ! C'est du pareil au même ! C'est de toute façon inadmissible, va t'enlever cette peinture de sur le visage!

-NON ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je… »

Deux minutes et six secondes plus tard, montre en main du jeune couple qui, tranquillement assis sur les marches, attendaient que l'orage passe, la porte se referma très violement sur une longue série de jurons. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Sheila attablée dans la cuisine, la tête entre les mains, un air inquiet sur le visage. Son fils se sentit presque obligé de la rassurer, lui affirmant que même si le plus jeune avait juré qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, il resterais probablement dormir chez son ami cette nuit, pour revenir de bonne humeur le lendemain. Il lui demanda au passage ce qu'elle comptait faire pour le dîner. Elle lui répondit et salua le brun, prenant rapidement de ses nouvelles. Un bref échange de banalités, en somme. La véritable conversation de la soirée aurait lieu dans une heure et demi environ, dès que toutes les personnes conviées au repas auraient répondu présentes.

Ce dernier moment de calme avant la tempête passa trop vite et trop doucement à la fois. Le temps semblait en apesanteur et le sentiment d'angoisse avait fini par d'estomper, mis face au mur de l'évidence : ça passe ou ça casse, comme on dit. Plus de marche arrière. Leur décision était prise et quelles que soit les impressions qu'ils allaient laisser, elles seraient inévitables.

Cette pensée, étrangement, les soulageât. Plus le temps pour un quelconque stress, ni pour se poser des questions. Comme devant une feuille d'examen, lorsqu'on n'a aucune réponse à la question posée : on se lançait, en improvisation totale, quitte à écrire de la merde. Juste pour ne pas rendre une feuille blanche. Le vide de l'esprit et l'apaisement qui va avec.

Les clés qui tournent, encore. Entrée de Gérald Broflovski. Un baiser à sa compagne, une claque amicale dans le dos de son fils et de son presque-fils, car depuis le temps, il considère Stan comme tel. Quelques minutes encore. La sonnette qui retentit. La maitresse de maison va ouvrir et on entend des voix se diriger vers la salle à manger, là ou sera servi l'apéritif par son mari, qui débouche déjà une bouteille quelconque.

Kyle et Stan, restés seuls dans la cuisine. Un regard ; celui qui veut tout dire. Un rapide baiser, juste pour se dire bonne chance. C'était l'heure. Ils franchirent les derniers mètres.

« On doit vous dire quelque chose. »

Les adultes de la pièce se retournèrent tranquillement vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Son visage prenait doucement la même teinte que ses cheveux et il se triturait les mains. A ses côtés, le possesseur d'une superbe paire d'yeux d'un bleu profond ajouta, tout en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de l'autre :

« Quelque chose d'important. »

A table, quelqu'un haussa un sourcil devant ce geste tendre. Quelqu'un d'autre reposa son verre, montrant aux garçons qu'ils avaient toute son attention. Le rouquin acheva alors, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Stan et moi, on sort ensemble. »

Silence sur l'assemblée. Des mains qui resserrent leur prise l'une sur l'autre. Les regards, un peu gênés de Randy et Gérald se croisèrent. Le souvenir commun d'un jacuzzi sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes passa à travers leurs mémoires, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur leurs fils respectifs. Sharon ne dit rien. Pas la moindre expression faciale. Quand à l'originaire du New Jersey, elle fixe les adolescents, les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche formant un rond parfait.

L'absence de bruit se faisait pesante, et personne ne semblait vouloir alléger l'atmosphère. Encore quelques secondes. Soudain, un bruit de couvert de remettant au travail, puis un son de mastication se fit entendre. Les quatre adultes présents se retournèrent d'un bloc pour fixer la personne qui avait osé briser le silence.

Shelley, assise en bout de table, apparemment oubliée par tous, avait brusquement décidé que les carottes dans son assiette méritaient plus d'attention que la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée. Alors, dérangée par les regards insistants qu'on lui lançait, elle déclara, sur ton désinvolte :

« Bah quoi ? Je ne vais pas laisser mon repas refroidir sous prétexte que deux idiots viennent nous faire part d'une évidence.»

Elle reprit une bouchée, la mâcha tranquillement, puis continua :

« C'est vrai, quoi. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer… Ah, au fait ! T'as plus qu'intérêt à rendre la lopette qui me sert de frère heureux, sinon, je te casse la gueule. Pigé, merdeux ? »

Kyle, loin d'être outré par ces paroles lui étant adressées, hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le gothique, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses oreilles : il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sœur soit la première à les soutenir, bien au contraire, même. La mère de ce dernier, qui jusqu'à présent semblait perdue dans ses pensées, réagit enfin :

« Chérie, tu exagères un peu en parlant d'évidence… Même si j'avoue que je m'en doutais légèrement. Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose avait changé et ça avait l'air de vous peser. Je suis contente que vous ayez mis ça au clair, surtout si ça se termine aussi bien. Je suis absolument ravie pour vous, les garçons.

-Moi aussi. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le maître de maison.

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu des doutes, moi aussi. Déjà enfants, votre comportement l'un envers l'autre dépassait parfois le stade de l'amitié, même si vous étiez trop jeunes pour vous en rendre compte. Mais si vous êtes heureux maintenant, alors ça me va. »

Sur ce, il reprit son verre de vin et en bue une gorgée. Son fils lui adressa un sourire ravi. Il se sentait tellement rassuré que son père réagisse ainsi… Randy, quant à lui, ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Il murmura presque :

« Stan… Tu vas encore me prendre pour un gros naze, mais… Je n'avais rien remarqué. Déjà que tu as raison de m'en vouloir pour toutes les choses que tu as évoqué la dernière fois, maintenant, tu vas encore plus me détester et…

-Oh putain ! P'pa ! Calme-toi et dis juste que tu es heureux pour nous, et je te pardonnerai pour tout le reste. »

Monsieur Marsh, qui, depuis la dispute à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt, tentait de recoller par tous les moyens les morceaux avec son fils, sauta sur l'occasion :

« Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, fiston ! Bienvenue dans la famille, Kyle ! »

Sa femme lui sourit. Pour une fois que son idiot de mari n'avait rien fait de travers !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot. En effet, Sheila Broflovski se mordait les lèvres, lourdement appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise. Quand elle remarqua qu'on attendait une réaction de sa part, elle se redressa et poussa un profond soupire. Elle regarda tour-à-tour son fils et celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle pouvait sans peine lire l'inquiétude mêlée à la détermination dans les yeux de son ainé.

« Oh Kyle… tu es sûr de toi ? » Il hocha la tête. « Bon… arh ! Et moi qui voulais des petits enfants… Mais soit. Si tu es content comme ça… Et heureusement, tu n'es pas avec n'importe qui. Au moins, Stanley, je le connais depuis le berceau. Je suppose que vous serez bien ensemble et…

-Attends, c'est tout ? Pas de cris, pas de crise d'hystérie, rien ? »

Elle regarda son fils qui venait de l'interrompre, plus qu'étonnée.

« Mais enfin ! Bien sûr que non. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, tout de même ! J'exagère parfois un peu, mais je ne veux que ton bonheur, Kyle. »

On pouvait dire que l'assemblée avait le cul par terre d'étonnement, et en particulier nos amoureux. Attendez, tant de stress et de pression pour… ça ? Un discours guimauve, bourré de bons sentiments. Il y avait un piège quelque part ? Non, ça puait réellement la happy end.

Le roux afficha alors son sourire le plus lumineux :

« Bon… et bah… Merci de nous avoir écoutés, c'était cool, mais on va s'éclipser, on a … hum, quelque chose à fêter. »

Sur ce, il attrapa le poignet non-endommagé de l'homme qu'il aimait et le tira à la vitesse de l'éclair hors de la salle à manger. Une fois éloignés de leurs familles, il lui sauta littéralement au cou, lui offrant un baiser vertigineux. Ils se serrèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis, main dans la main, sortirent de la maison. Ils marchaient sans rien dire, dans le silence apaisant du crépuscule. Ils se laissèrent mollement tomber sur un banc à quelques mètres de là. Le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux se mit à rire doucement :

« Putain, tout ça pour ça ! C'était rien, en fait.

-C'est vrai… C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour rien. En fait, elle est plutôt sympa, ma mère.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de ma sœur. C'est dingue, j'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle ! Je suis tellement content que tout se soit si bien passé !

-Et moi donc. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Au début doucement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Ils finirent par se séparer, hors d'haleine, les visages rouges.

« Kyle ? -Hum ? -Si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? »

Le susnommé écarquilla grand les yeux de surprise et se leva d'un bond, entrainant l'autre au passage et répondit : « Putain, mais vieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore ici ? »

* * *

><p>Tadaaah \o Bon, je sais, c'est pas très long, mais bientôt, le lemon ! Normalement, je voulais vous le mettre dans ce chapitre, mais bon, finalement, ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! (sinon, vous ne l'auriez jamais eu, ce chapitre XD)

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ? Je sais, certains passages sont niais à en gerber, mais je pense que je les ai assez fait souffrir comme ça, non ? Hum… Surtout que je sens que je me serais fait lapider si je les avais encore plus torturés… Bref !

Je le jure, je n'attendrais plus jamais aussi longtemps avant de porter un chapitre ! Je suis une véritable catastrophe, mais restez, c'est presque fini (qui vient de dire : « Y'en a mare de toi, de toute façon! » ?). Laissez-moi vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Encore une fois, merci à tous de me suivre ! See ya!  
>~ June!<p> 


End file.
